Coming Home
by strange1
Summary: sequel to 'Another Time Another Place'. The story picks up four months after the tragic events. Both Abby and Sam and their families are going to have a lot to deal with both physically and emotionally. Can they find their way back home to one another? As always this is a love story between two women. Two very loving women.
1. Chapter 1

The petite blond woman stood at the long row of headstones. The sun was beating down on her and hidden behind silver plated sunglasses were bloodshot green eyes. It had been almost four months since the last time that she had stood in this cemetery. It had been four months to the day that she had gotten the phone call telling her that she was a widow before her time. It would have been her fiancé's thirty second birthday. Instead it had been four months since she had passed away.

Passed away seemed to make it so peaceful when it was anything but for both the petite blond and the one that had left her. Having been first shot and then having the building blow up so that there were no remains to bring back to her meant that it was anything but peaceful. It had been horrible enough to know that her soulmate was never coming back to her, but to find out that there was nothing left of the tall amazing looking brunette made it that much worse. Not that there was anything that could compare to the empty feeling where the young woman's heart used to be.

Abigail Jones, a nurse by profession, stood there trying to get the courage to once again face the empty grave. A memory flashed in her mind of the last time that she had been here. It was a cold and snowy wintery February day. It was only couple days after Valentine's Day that she had found out about the undercover assignment that had gone deadly wrong leaving her ripped out. The Christmas before, the one that had been taken away from her had proposed. The petite blond had returned the favor by giving her soulmate a ring on the day that is known worldwide for romance. That ring had been lost and so she could not even have that to hold to her heart.

Absently, the small woman began to play with the ring that never left her finger. It was one of the few things in her life that she had left that brought her even a measure of peace. There was the fact that she still had full custody of Conrad, her nephew. Her mother had threatened to take him away shortly after she and her fiancé, Samantha Walker, had just found him. To be more precise, her sister had left her son on the doorstep of the taller woman's mother's bed and breakfast expecting her to take him in.

And without a second thought, Sam had instantly accepted the boy into their lives. He was with the raven haired beauty's mother, Melissa at the moment. As was the little boy that thought of the tall brunette as his aunt and not as his mother. Sam had been on the police force here in the medium sized town of Middletown. As a rookie, she had been raped which had produced Adam. At first her mother had raised him but soon it was too much and Jeffery, her brother had taken over raising the boy as his own.

Jeffery was her lover's younger brother. He was a kind man and had accepted Abby as his sister-in-law from the moment that they had first met. It was amazing that he and his mother had taken her in as the romance between the petite blond and the raven haired beauty had happened in what seemed like a heartbeat. Yet it felt so right and had been meant to be. In fact, it had always felt like the couple had been together in another time and another place.

Abby closed her eyes and remembered. She had been in the emergency room just about to go home when the call had come in. She had stood at the ready when in came the gurney with the most amazing looking woman that the petite blond had ever seen. Even with all the blood and the bruises, she could see the beauty showing through. And then there were those eyes. To this day, she had never quite seen eyes like those hypnotic baby blues. Oh her son Adam shared them as did her mother and brothers. But it wasn't the same. There was just something more behind those piercing sapphire eyes; perhaps it was the soul that she had seen reflected in them.

A soul that she would later come to find that they shared. Abby sighed heavily as she pushed off from the SUV and finally made her way down the many rows of headstones. Finally she came to one that was one of older ones. It was tall and a little fancier than most in the cemetery. It simply said 'Walker' on it. It marked the family area for her sweet detective. She had to force herself to walk the remaining distance. Now she was standing in front of the one that haunted her dreams though she had only seen it a couple of times.

The nurse carefully sat herself down in front of the shiny gray headstone. As she traced the name and the dates a memory flashed in her mind. "It's not as cold as it was the last time I touched it. If only I didn't feel so cold and empty on the inside as I did on the outside that day." A solitary tear strolled down her cheek. Angrily she reached up to wipe it away. Crying every night for the past few months was enough. She was not about to cry here again. "Happy birthday, Sam. I would have made it special, you know."

Abby shivered as she felt a cool chill run through her. There was a slight breeze but that was not it. The temperature along with the sun was making her sweat just a little. So what was it that had made her feel the chill? It was almost like she had felt Sam but it was from far away. The nurse pulled out her cell phone and played the message once again. 'Hey my sweet Thumper. Tell Conrad that I'll show him and Adam some of my basketball moves this summer since he's been asking every time he sees me. As for you, wait for me. I'll be home soon. I love you, Abby.' Though loathe to have it happen, a solitary tear woefully escaped from her eye and slid down her cheek.

Thumper was Sam's pet nickname for her as she had dressed up as a bunny for their first Halloween together. It brought back memories once again as it seemed that their short life together ran through her head like a movie. From meeting in the ER, to taking care of her as a nurse while the entire time Abby had been married to a man, Dr. Kevin Jones. It had never been a good marriage and the love that she felt instantly with the detective helped her to see it. Falling in love with one another, taking the risk on a relationship and all the trials that came during their limited time together were on instant replay.

The entire time that they were together, there were outside forces that seemed hell bent on keeping them apart. Even the accident that had caused them to meet had been arranged by someone with mafia ties. A woman from Sam's youthful indiscretions had kept life interesting. Then there was Abby's first time lover, a woman that was now emotionally unstable. It had all ended up in a rollercoaster of a ride that had led to the detective proposing to her on Christmas Day followed by her proposal on Valentine's Day.

There had been so many things in between; it was a wonder that they had been able to have time to fall in love. For Abby it had been love at first sight. It had been something that had been destined. It had been something that they had lived before and she had even had a dream or two to that affect. Still finding one another never meant that things would work out the way you wanted them, now did it. Once again her thumb was on her finger, the comfort of the metal taking away just a tiny bit of the pain.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, Sam." Abby had put her phone away after once again saving the message. It was the last thing she had of her lover's voice and she intended to keep it as long as she could. If only she had remembered to turn on her cell phone that day, she would have spoken to her instead of just having a message to remember her by. Though haunting at times, the message was at least something tangible for her to hold on to. "Conrad is doing all right though he is hurting. Adam misses you like crazy. If it weren't for your mother, I'm not sure I'd be functioning."

Abby took off the sunglasses and hung them from the collar of her T-shirt. Now there were many tears that had moistened the face of the petite blond and she sighed in frustration wondering when or if the tears would ever stop flowing. Once again she traced the letters and the numbers, simple in design just as her soulmate would have wanted. It really didn't make her feel closer to Sam. It was just that it was her lover's birthday and other than spending it with Conrad, Adam and the rest of the Walker clan, this seemed the place to be. It seemed right for some reason, but mostly wrong as it still felt like her detective really wasn't gone.

The nurse took the corner of her T-shirt and she dabbed her eyes with it. "Enough with the tears." Abby stood and straightened her clothing brushing off the grass and the dirt. She placed a kiss on her fingertips and then on Sam's name. "I will always love you. I will never be with another. But I can't keep crying like this. I have to at least learn to live enough so that I can breathe without tears." The nurse took a deep breath glancing one more time at what was left of her partner.

Her eyes closed for a moment as she sent all the love that she had in her heart to her soulmate. Sam, she was certain, was somewhere out there feeling the pain of separation just as much as she was. If nothing else, she knew that she was right there with her deep in her heart. No matter what, Abby was far from alone. The petite blond slid her sunglasses back in place and made her way back to her SUV. It was time to pick up Conrad and to get ready for the week. It was not going to be easy. Nothing was easy without her detective by her side.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bloodshot blue eyes looked around the room. It was a pristine white room that she had been in now for the past four months. The beeps of the monitors told her that her blood pressure and her heart beat were all steady. It was a good day she reflected. There had been so many when her blood pressure had suddenly dropped or her heart rate had sped up. She was tired of being stuck in this particular room, especially seeing who it was that was keeping her there.

The tall raven haired woman let out a moan as she attempted to make herself more comfortable. With the feeling of searing pain, her thoughts went to her fiancé and she sent all that was in her heart to her. There was no way she could be comfortable until she was out of this place and back with her lover. The door to the room opened and the eyes closed as they usually did. While the woman wanted to heal and knew the doctors needed her input, she also didn't want to give anything away. Still she was hoping for the right opening so that she could escape from her captors.

"They are really going to move her?" The female voice was of her nurse. The raven haired woman had heard the voice every single day for the past four months. It seemed like there was only about four or five people that were allowed to take care of her. That worked in her favor as she had been learning their strengths and their weaknesses without them even realizing it. "Don't they know that the injury to her back could still possibly leave her paralyzed if she is jostled?"

"You took this job to make a lot of money without asking questions." The second voice was male and one of two doctors that were attending her. This man was the one that she knew cared least about her. All she was to him was a paycheck. Obviously it was a bigger paycheck than he could ever hope to garner out in the real world. "Jane Doe is somebody that the boss wants taken very good care of. But he knows that keeping her in one spot this long was dangerous. His mother could find out he's been using her facility for the past four months and for a person she considers her greatest enemy."

"You shouldn't say things like that." Samantha Walker, aka Jane Doe, could feel her IV being checked. It reminded her of a certain petite blond. How many times had Abby made an excuse to go into her room just to see her? Even when the nurse had not been assigned to her floor, she had come by for some reason or another. The raven haired woman tried hard not to smile instead chose to remind herself of the ring that was still a promise to forever. "What if he hears you? What if she hears you?"

"Who? Jane here?" The doctor laughed. "With all the damage that was done to her body, she'll be lucky to walk again. I'm surprised there wasn't any brain damage." The man came over and began to take her pulse. It took everything in the detective's willpower not to show him exactly how far from the truth that he was. She was careful about it, but she had been moving around a little. The cameras were everywhere or she would have attempted to walk.

The female lowered her voice before speaking again. If only they knew that Sam had excellent hearing and so the nurse need not have bothered. "I think this one is faking being asleep all the time." That caused the detective to inwardly chuckle. Again, it was difficult not to let on that she was well aware of everything that was going on around her. "She's a lot stronger, I think, than either you or the other doctor gives her credit for."

"Don't be silly." The male voice, if anything, grew louder. "There is no way one person can fool all the machines that she is hooked up to." The man was now listening to her heart and then her breathing before he continued. "I'm the doctor here. You're the nurse. Just be quiet and do what you're told. That includes…" His speech was cut off when there was a sudden change in the heart rate of his patient. He listened carefully, but there was nothing new after several moments. "That was odd."

The nurse wanted to say something but she would rather not get chastised once again. Between her guilty conscience for taking this job in the first place and the fact that she just knew that this woman was doing far better than anyone thought, she decided she could get into more trouble if she said anything. If not for the fact that her four year old son had leukemia, she never would have put herself in this position in the first place. The sandy blond haired woman stared intently at the woman wondering what had just caused the very different beat of her heart.

Sam had felt something. It was the oddest thing. It was as if Abby had engulfed her in one of those famous bear hugs of hers. At least in the few days they had shared in their new home in Middletown, every time that the detective had come home from New York City as she was wrapping up cases there before a permanent move, both the nurse and Conrad had practically tackled her to the ground. A tear was threatening to escape from her already bloodshot blue eyes. But she could not nor would not allow it to fall.

The doctor left but the nurse stayed. Sam wondered what the woman was up to as usually they left in tandem but didn't have to wait long to find out. The woman was leaning close into her and whispering in her ear. "I know you're awake. You don't have to say anything or even acknowledge me right now. I took this job and I'm sorry I did. I want to make it up to whoever or whatever. They are transporting you. It's in two days' time. I know you don't know who to trust. Trust me. They said no names but mine is Tabby short for Tabitha." There was a noise at the door. "I gotta go. Trust me, please."

The detective wanted to open her eyes to take in the woman that was offering to put herself on the line and reluctantly gave in just barely opening them. Through slits she took in honest green eyes that made her breath catch for a moment. There was a lot of her Abby in those eyes. The woman had sandy blond with hair down to her waist. Tabitha gave her a quick wink before sobering her face and turning to go out the door. There were hushed voices that, even with her better than average hearing, could not be made out.

Sam quickly closed her eyes when a familiar sandy blond man made his way into the room. He came and stood at the end of the bed. Though her eyes were closed, she could feel him staring at her. "I know you are awake, Samantha." Peter Burrows was more than frustrated with the tall detective. It was his older brother's fault that both of them were in the situation that they were. CJ had been chosen as the oldest to be groomed for the family business while Peter had been chosen to go undercover, first as a detective and then as an FBI agent. His brother was still conveniently hidden out of the country and had been ever since the accusation of rape had occurred.

What his family wasn't aware of was that he was defying them. Peter had never wanted anything to do with the family business. Part of him wanted to turn in his entire family, but loyalty and blood went a long way. He had set up many over the years, almost all a criminal of some kind. Samantha was supposed to have been one of them along with Max, an undercover FBI agent. But he just couldn't let two innocent officers of the law get killed.

The only thing that he regretted was the fact that he had been too late to save Samantha Walker from the pain and the recovery she had ahead of her. He had given her a faulty bulletproof vest, but he had also tried to tell her to stay behind cover. When Max had gotten shot, the detective had done what she always done. She forgot everything else and went into protect mode. That was the raven haired beauty's second nature. In the process, she had saved his fellow FBI agent, but at what cost?

There was a real possibility that even if Sam somehow made a recovery of any kind, her personal life would be in shambles. Though Peter knew that the death was a cover by the FBI because they were unsure of what exactly happened inside the warehouse and were taking his word for what happened, part of the man wanted to pay his respects to her fiancé. From what little he knew of Abigail Jones, she was an amazing woman that also had a protective streak. It was like the two were somehow connected. But he was a coward and knew that trying to look the petite woman in the eyes would have given him away.

"I'm on your side." Peter came and stood at the side, his back towards the door. "I know you know I'm the one that set you up. You were supposed to stay behind cover. If you had stuck to the plan, my mother would be in prison right now. Though shooting Elliot and leaving him for dead might have taken out one of the top criminals in the country, it doesn't make up for what has happened to you." He carefully picked up one strong hand not knowing exactly how she was going to react to him. To his surprise, the hand was cool to the touch. He felt the pulse even though the monitors were beeping the information. It was weak and he was beginning to wonder. Wonder if she had given up on ever seeing the light of day or more precisely, the light of her life.

Peter was at a loss. He wanted to help the detective. But it had been four months now and health wise she had basically hit the wall sorta speak. There had been no signs of improvement at all. "If you can't do this for yourself, do this for Abby." There was the ever so faint feel of a heart rate picking up. The monitors hadn't picked it up so the FBI agent wondered if he had imagined things. "Fine. I have no choice but to move you out of the country. If you won't cooperate, I have to move you where mother won't find you."

When there was still no reaction, Peter placed the cool hand under the covers. He reached up and gently moved a bit of long raven hair out of her eyes. There was the gentle stroke of an angular cheek. "You remind of someone I once knew. I loved her. But I could never be with her. I could never be with anyone. They would be pulled into the family. And that is something I would not wish upon anyone. I'll take care of you, I promise. For as long as you live, I'll take care of you. And I'll watch out for your sweet Abby too." Again, the pulse quickened before the detective could get it back under control. Having someone like the FBI agent say he was going to watch out for her soulmate made her skin crawl and gave her even more incentive to make her way back to Middletown and the other half of her soul.

The FBI man stood there for a moment longer remembering. Remembering the one that got away. The one that he let get away for her own good. Peter kissed his fingertips and then he placed it on the detective's forehead. Slowly he made his way to the door. One more look back at the tall and powerful raven haired detective before he turned to leave. When the door closed behind him, angry blue eyes burst open fully for the first time in a week taking in a the fading image of a man that she could and never would trust.

So much to take in and in such a short time. Sam quickly closed her eyes remembering that there were cameras somewhere in the room. The detective wondered who to trust. A man that had set her up or a woman that was working for the mafia or could she trust either of them? _All I know is that I still love you, Abby. And will with every breath I have left in my body. I hope that you wait for me but if you don't, I will understand. Either way, I'm coming home to you…soon I hope._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Boys!" Melissa was coming out of the kitchen after having checked on dinner. There were a handful of borders and some had requested a meal that she was going to serve later in the evening after the family meal. Of course she also had both Conrad and Adam at the moment. Since the two boys had become so close at first Thanksgiving and then Christmas, it was hard to separate them. The younger boy, Conrad was clinging to the older boy partly because he had known the innkeeper's daughter. Partly it was because they seemed to have so much in common.

The older woman watched as the boys continued to throw the football back and forth. A memory flashed in her mind. Thanksgiving. Abby had been watching from the porch. It was the first family gathering with them as a true couple. Conrad had been dropped off the night before. Adam and the rest of the boys had been playing, along with Sam, a game of football. It had been so…It had been a true family moment and one that she would always cherish.

A solitary tear escaped from her eye and traveled all the way down her cheek before she could stop it. Tears were a common thing for Melissa the past four months. Having already lost a husband while he served his country, it had been doubly hard when she had lost her middle child also serving her country. And today would have been her birthday. The older woman straightened her back and took a deep breath. Tears were fine for Abby, but she needed to keep it together for everyone especially her grandchildren.

"Conrad! Adam!" Melissa loved both boys equally even though Conrad was only her adopted grandson. Family was not about blood to the innkeeper. What made you family was the love in your heart for one another. There was no one that she loved more than those she was closest to. "It's dinnertime! What would Abby say?" That got their attention. Ever since the death of Sam, the two boys tried to do whatever they could to make the petite blond happy.

The boys ran in from the grassy field near the lake. A conversation came to mind, one where her daughter had wanted to teach both boys not only to play basketball, but also to swim. It seemed everything reminded her in a way of Samantha. A shiver ran up and down her spine as she thought about what Abby must be going through. They had not had much time in their new home together but still, there had to be a million reminders in the ranch house.

The boys ran up and were jostling and shoving one another almost like brothers would. Conrad had had a growth spurt since the winter. He was now up to the innkeeper's shoulder. Adam was only slightly taller than his younger cousin. "Go wash up you two. Hopefully your aunt will be here to join us soon. Go, scoot!" The boys pushed and shoved one another as they made their way into the bed and breakfast. Melissa wasn't sure if Abby would be there soon or not. One thing she could guess, she would not want anything to eat, her body already showing the abuse of not always eating properly.

And the innkeeper could not blame her. The first time visiting her lover's grave. The birthday of your now lost love. Melissa wondered how it was that Abby had not gone completely insane. The words that the nurse had said to her when the older woman had told her daughter-in-law haunted her. 'I would feel it if something had happened to her'. Would she have known if something had happened? Perhaps the words came because there was nothing left to bring home.

_Or maybe she was right._ Melissa turned and made her way back into the bed and breakfast and into the kitchen. The boys were already sitting at the table. "One of you get the plates and one of you get the silverware." The boys quickly did as they were asked. The innkeeper dished up the spaghetti and meatballs on the plates that Adam handed her. While they began to eat, she got glasses of juice for both boys. At that moment, her fiancé chose to walk in.

Jarod shook his head sadly. The man had a few months prior had retired from the New York City police force and had moved to the inn with her. His days were spent either helping out at the bed and breakfast or days like today. He had followed the nurse around. They were so worried that she was going to do something stupid that he had been keeping an eye on her. "She's on the porch. She's just staring at the lake." This was said in a whisper into Melissa's ear.

Melissa's first thought was to go to her daughter-in-law. But the more she thought about it, the more that she just knew that Abby needed time. This had to be the most difficult day that she had ever faced in her life besides of course the funeral as it was for the innkeeper. _No one should lose a child. No one. _A sigh escaped the innkeeper as she sat down to join her two grandchildren and her fiancé. Not really hungry, she pushed the pasta around on the plate and just stared off into space. _Oh Sam! How could you leave her like that? How could you lie to her like that?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Abby had driven around for hours after going to the cemetery. The day had held out and the beautiful weather somehow just made her feel worse. It was a reminder of that Thanksgiving Day as it had been an unseasonably warm day, which now seemed like a lifetime ago. At one time she had sat on the swing just like now watching her girlfriend play football. She had always known that Sam was just a big kid at heart, but that day had proved it. There was just this way that she had when dealing with children. They had even begun to discuss having a child of their own.

The nurse stood and walked out to the tall grassy field. She stood in the spot which would have been the middle of the football field that day. Green eyes closed as she remembered everything that happened. When her tall lover ran her way, it was like something passed through her. There was a feeling and a scent that simply was Samantha. It was so overpowering that she almost fell to the ground. What was holding her up, she had no idea.

The petite blond took tentative steps toward the lake. She came and stood by the big oak tree that still had a rope tied to the long thick branch. As if they were her own memories, green eyes closed once again and she could see it as if it were happening now. There was her now deceased lover only as a gangly six year old. Her father was home and they were taking turns on the rope swing with him standing in the middle of the lake to make sure that no one got hurt.

Those were the kinds of memories that the petite blond wished that she had had growing up. Her family was from the city. They on rare occasions went camping or on family vacations and such. Her father had been a businessman and that had come first. Her mother had come from society and that was how she attempted to raise her daughters as socialites as well. But that had never interested the nurse. She had always been more interested in helping people hence her choice in vocations.

Abby was about to walk back to the bed and breakfast when something caught her eye. It was the edge of a carving. The nurse made her way to the other side of the tree. Slowly she traced the carving with shaking fingertips. Finally it was all too much and she collapsed to the ground. It was something that Sam had never told her about. The petite blond wondered when her lover would have gotten around to showing it to her. Carved into the old oak tree were her and her detective's initials.

The smaller woman sat Indian style with her elbows on her knees and her head in both hands as she cried. Her entire body shook with the emotions that were pouring forth. Old memories and now a surprise that she was sure that Sam was going to show her but when? Could it have been for her birthday? That was still several months away? Had she done it and forgotten to show her for Valentine's Day? The nurse had distracted her quite nicely that day after all.

It was over half an hour before Abby could get herself back under control. After the first week, she had not had any days like this where she had allowed the emotions to flow so freely. Oh she would cry here and there but nothing that literally knocked her to the ground. The nurse managed to stand up. Though wobbly on her feet, she managed to make it over to the lake. The water was cool and felt good as she scooped up two handfuls and scrubbed her face. Looking at her reflection in the water, she had a sudden feeling she had done this before.

The feeling was quite odd. It was one that she had had about loving Sam. After they had first met, she had had these dreams where they were different people in a different time and a different place. And yet, they had found one another and had been lovers even then. This sensation was exactly like what those dreams had felt like. Only this was familiar in the sense that she had lost her soulmate before she was supposed to and yet somehow she had come back to her.

Abby quickly stood dizzily swaying for a moment. The new images and the sensations that had just come were too much on top of the fact that she was having all these memories of Sam. Quickly the nurse made her way to the bed and breakfast intent on picking up the boys. Adam was once again to spend the night which was a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because he could help to entertain Conrad. It was a curse because the boy looked so much like his mother, especially those eyes.

As the nurse made it to the porch, she stopped as yet another memory flashed into her mind. Her already emotionally overloaded head could not help but remember Sam with her arms wrapped around her as they danced on the porch. Melissa had brought a portable boom box out and had music on for them to dance to. From the very beginning, the innkeeper had always been trying to push the two together. She was lucky that she had such loving in-laws.

Finally the petite blond made it into the lobby. Knowing that her boys were most likely in the kitchen with their grandmother she began to go towards that room, but Abby could not help stopping at the stairs. They led to a very special room on the top floor. It was one that she had not been in since Christmas. It was a room they shared at Thanksgiving. Of course Melissa had reserved for her daughter and partner the honeymoon suite. It was difficult just looking at the stairs as memories flooded back.

It was not just the lovemaking. It was not just being together in the room. It was not even just because that was the room that Sam had proposed to her in. No, it was because of the night before Thanksgiving when they had both held a terrified little boy who had just been abandoned by his mother. Abby still could not understand how her sister, Connie could give up her boy so easily. Or had she? It was something that her detective had been looking into, but had never found the answers.

Taking a deep breath, Abby forced herself into the kitchen avoiding the dining room. Yet another room that was so filled with memories. These were not pleasant ones and so she avoided the room as often as she could. Slowly she pushed the door open. She stopped in her tracks as soon as the room came into view. Conrad was covered liberally with spaghetti sauce. Adam's face was also a smear of red. For a moment, the nurse actually smiled. Her heart actually felt warm.

But then it faded as quickly as it came. Another thought entered her mind as she remembered just how messy Sam could get especially when she ate pasta. _So many reminders. How can I keep living in this place? How can I keep living in a town where I know practically no one and yet everyone knows me?_ So many people would stop her on the street and offer her their sympathies. Even months later she was getting stopped by perfect strangers who had known her fiancé.

Before anyone saw her, Abby put her usual smile upon her face. It was the mask that she wore now from the minute she got Conrad up and around to the time that she tucked him into bed. The only time that the mask was off her face was at night when she was alone in bed. What her face must look like then. It was one of pain. It was one of sadness. It was one of emptiness. It was one that she wished she had never known existed and yet she knew it would and probably would be there until the day that she died or maybe, just maybe she could be reunited with Sam which was something she still held out hope for.

"Hey guys!" Abby's voice held happiness and excitement. Even her face managed to show that. But inside she was dying as she was every day. "You've made quite the messes of yourselves. Why don't you go help each other clean up? I want to talk to Melissa for just a bit then we'll go home and have a cartoon marathon. You two have to agree or I choose what we watch. And it might not just be cartoons." The boys looked at one another both letting out audible groans at the thought of what the nurse would pick out.

Melissa started for her daughter-in-law, but Abby held up a hand. It broke the older woman's heart. All she had wanted to do was to give her a hug. Once a very loving hugging person, the nurse only showed affection to her niece and nephews. At work, she was subdued except for when it came to children. The woman standing before her was a shell of the woman that she once had been. And who could blame her? The innkeeper knew at least a little of what the petite blond was going through.

"Thanks for watching the boys." Abby went over to the table and picked at a piece of garlic bread. While she knew she should eat, her stomach also was a grumbling mess that rarely allowed her to take sustenance. She had even resorted to drinking a health drink to make sure that she was still getting the proper nutrition which to everyone else was beginning to show how inadequate it was for the petite blond's body. "If it's all right, I'll bring them over in the morning on my way to work. I'm sorry if it gets too much to have the boys. I'm trying to find some kind of daycare for them."

Melissa had had enough. She stood up and quickly made her way over to her daughter-in-law. Though Abby was backing up, she was not fast enough for the hug that ensued. Jarod decided that it would be a good time to entertain the boys and stealthily slid by the two women. The nurse struggled in the tight grip of her mother-in-law, but the woman would not let go. Part of the petite blond just wanted to let go. Part of her wanted to accept this comfort.

But a bigger part of her knew that once she allowed herself to be comforted, it would mean that Sam was truly gone. Even with the initial goodbye the day of the funeral and now today, Abby had not really given up on one day being reunited with her lover. There was still something in the back of her mind that was telling her not to give up. There was a part of her that was telling her that she would know that she would sense if her detective was truly gone. Abby just stood as still and as stiff as a statue. Her heart was aching to give into this comfort, but she had already built up too many walls for her to even consider letting them breakdown now not even allowing her mask to waver though it was an almost impossible task. After what seemed like an eternity, finally Melissa released her from the bear hug. "Don't worry about finding daycare for Conrad. I'll always be here to help you take care of him." She took a step back to give the younger woman a chance to recover from the onslaught of emotions. "And I'll be here to take care of you, should you need it."

The nurse allowed for a sad smile to grace her beautiful face allowing the mask to slip just for a quick moment in time. "There's only one person I want taking care of me." Without saying another word, Abby left her mother-in-law standing there staring after her. Melissa wanted to go after her once again but also knew that…Time. It was going to take a lot of time to get over being as in love with someone as the nurse was with her daughter. And even then, the innkeeper knew you never got over being in love with someone. You just wrapped it up and kept it buried deep in your heart.

The petite blond made her way to the lobby of the bed and breakfast. Jarod had been wrestling with the boys to keep them entertained. It was just another reminder of what Sam would do with the boys. Abby wanted to scream or better yet hit something or someone to make them feel the pain she was feeling. Part of her still just wanted to run away from it all. She took a deep breath before she spoke, "Hey guys." Two little heads looked at her, scrambling to their feet. One boy was on one side, the other boy on the other side. She almost choked as she remembered how this was how they walked her into the funeral. "Why don't we go get some ice cream for dessert before that cartoon marathon?"

Instead of screaming like excited little boys, it was as if they knew. Children are so sensitive and observant that even when we try to hide how we are feeling, they have a way of just knowing when something is right or not. Still, there was a little light in their blue eyes. Eyes that were so alike and so much like Sam's it was almost eerie. Not for the first time, Abby found herself thinking that the two young men could very well be related. But the odds of them sharing a father were a million to one, weren't they? Adam's was a rapist. And who knew who her sister had slept with.

A few hours later found Abby tucking the two boys into bed. The ice cream had proven just as big a mess as the spaghetti dinner and baths had been in order. With the energy level of the boys, it was yet another reminder of how much she missed her detective. She watched from the doorway for a moment as two exhausted boys instantly were asleep. If she really let herself think and feel, she would know that this was what life was about. Family.

Abby made her way to her bedroom. It was just _her_ room now. Though Sam's clothes still hung in the closet and she still had clothes in the dresser, it was now the nurse's room alone. The petite blond made her way over to the dresser where the flag was encased in its triangle shaped frame. The plaque that spoke of her fiancé's dedication and bravery already getting a little tarnished. A shaky finger gently glided over the engraving and tears formed in her eyes.

A deep breath and she quickly moved away from the dresser and made her way to the bathroom. Quickly she performed her nightly ritual still haunted by the fact that usually she and Sam would be fighting over the lone sink as they brushed their teeth. Abby splashed some water on her face and stared at her reflection through the water cascading slowly down. The image was blurred as if not all there. And the nurse knew why. There was a part of her soul missing.

The petite blond dried her face and made her way to the big queen-sized bed. It felt ice cold even in the middle of June. The warmth that was there had always been Sam. And it wasn't even the fact that she had this natural built in heater. It was the fact that, love was what had made the bed so warm and comfortable and now…Now it just felt like it was far too big for one person to ever completely be comfortable or happy in.

The only good thing was Sam's pillow. Abby curled up on her side and wrapped her arms around the pillow as she did every night. The scent of her detective fully invaded her entire being. It was like a bandage with salve that was not healing her heart but put a temporary stop to the pain. It was something that she came to depend on just to even think about sleep anymore for her dreams were haunted. _I love you Sam...I won't ever give out hope of seeing you again someday…Even it turns out to be in heaven or in hell._


	2. Chapter 2

The tall dark haired man with blue eyes made his way hesitantly down the gravel covered pathway. The sky had turned overcast and he was sure that they were in for one of their famous summer thunderstorms, though the weather really didn't matter. What mattered was coming here and making his peace. In his hands was a bouquet of wildflowers. It should have been two days ago that he was here but he had not come here for a very specific reason.

His mother had informed him that there would be someone else where he was slowly making his way to. It was a place that he and his family made an effort to go each Memorial Day and each Labor Day to pay their respects to those that had passed on. Robert Walker, the older brother of Samantha, was finally coming to pay his respects. While he was grieving for the loss of his only sister, there was another reason that he had yet to get the courage to visit.

Robert finally made his way to the same grave that Abigail Jones had visited just two days prior. He slowly knelt down to the ground and placed the flowers in front of the shiny marble monument. His mind flashed back to a day that he still regretted. For whatever reason, he had always been jealous of his sister. That jealousy had come to a boiling point on Thanksgiving Day as the Walker clan, along with Jarod was having dinner in the dining room.

The dining room of his mother's bed and breakfast had been filled with love and thankfulness as it should be on the holiday. How quickly he had turned it into something that was almost a tragedy. Not only had he selfishly revealed that Samantha was his half-sister, it caused his mother to face something that she had been trying to live with for over thirty years. All he had known was that his father was out of town when his sister was to have been conceived. How could he know that it was rape and not an affair that had brought his sister into being?

A solitary tear slowly made its way down his cheek to his jawline and then after being suspended there for the longest of moments, freefell to the earth below. Always known as a hard man, that had been a day that he would regret until the day he died. And what was more, he never had a chance to truly talk to his sister and tell her how sorry he was. He had his own family to attempt to make amends with. There was his wife and his daughter and his son that couldn't understand how he could have treated his mother and sister that way.

Valentine's Day had been the turning point in allowing him to move back home about a month and a half ago. For the first time since they had been married, Robert had broken down and gotten his wife a necklace. It wasn't just any necklace. Finally he had gotten her something she deserved. While he loved Kera, the principal had to admit that he was not, nor had never been, in love with his wife. Still, he couldn't see himself with anyone else and was eternally grateful that they were slowly putting things right again.

"Hey, Monkey." Robert hadn't thought of the old term of endearment for his sister in years. Perhaps it was all the thinking he'd had time to do mostly being on his own in his bachelor apartment that had brought it back to him. Perhaps it was the fact that now his sister was gone and all the animosity that had been between them meant nothing. "I'm sorry I was so jealous of you. You just seemed to have it all. Even before you found Abby and were a player with women, you just seemed to be golden with the exception of Leslie."

Leslie Wilson had been a nightmare for his sister and her family. She had been a foreign exchange student and was Sam's first true love. After coming back to the States as an adult, things went horribly wrong. His sister had told her that she only wanted friendship. The rejection too much, she had become obsessed to the point of bringing a gun to a Walker family picnic. That had given the younger Walker the incentive to start over by moving to New York City where the obsession continued and ended in tragedy as the stalker had been shot and killed. The circumstances still were unknown to Robert but he was just glad that one more psycho was no longer capable of hurting anyone.

"I guess the real reason I was jealous all these years was because of how Dad just took to you." Robert finally decided to take a seat not caring if his faded blue jeans got dirty or grass stained. "What I should have realized was, no matter the circumstances of your conception, if Dad could love you like his own I should have accepted you for who you were. But all I saw was someone that wasn't his kid and yet taking away a good portion of his attention."

Another tear was released from the bloodshot blue eyes. This one never had a chance to make it to the ground as the man roughly wiped it away. Even before things had gotten really strained with his sister, he knew that talking to her gravestone instead of her was a very real possibility. Being a police officer on any force meant that there was always the possibility that one traffic stop, one junkie or a suspect that really didn't want to cooperate could mean getting hurt if not worse.

Still, Robert had not been prepared for this. "I really thought that we would have more time to make amends." The man sighed heavily thinking just how many times he had thought something like that over the years and then someone had moved away or sadly had passed on. "I mean we are brother and sister. Just because Dad wasn't your birth father didn't mean we still weren't related fully. I mean, ah hell I don't know what I mean."

There was the slight sound of thunder from far away. The breeze picked up and it seemed that the air temperature dropped several degrees in an instant. The man sighed once again. "I guess this means we're gonna get those thunderstorms." His blue eyes took on a faraway look as remembered something. "Do you remember when we were kids? Jeffrey was terrified of thunderstorms. We'd all hang out in the root cellar until it passed. We had our flashlights and we would read those stupid comics to each other."

Robert reached out a slightly shaking hand and touched the cool granite. "It really was before your time, Sis. You were just shy of thirty two and you left a loving woman and a loving family behind." The principal stood up quickly brushing the dirt and the grass off from his jeans. "I know you went into whatever it was willingly and had what you thought was a really good reason. I just wish I knew what it was. I wish I knew what to say to Abby. She hates me, you know."

The dark haired man flashed to the one occasion that he had attempted to personally pay his respects to the petite blond. It had taken his brother and his mother holding Abby back. Looking back, he realized that it wasn't so much that she hated him, though there was reason enough to do so. He realized that the nurse needed someone to blame and punish. Since the ones truly behind her death were back in New York City, that left him as a very large target.

"I've got broad shoulders, Sis." Once again he was leaning over and touching the cool granite. "I'll keep being her punching bag if she needs me to be. And it's not just because I deserve it, though I know I do. It's because I know she needs it. For her to even have a chance to be able to live a normal life, she needs a way to get the pain out. I've gotten to know her through Jeffrey and the kids and Mom. You were lucky, Monkey. I vow to do what I can to help her even if she doesn't want me to."

The tall man stood there for the longest time his longer than usual hair whipping in the wind. Thunder made its presence known one more time as he stood there staring at the headstone of his sister and then of his father. Robert first saluted his father before saluting his only sister. "You both served and protected and it cost you your lives. I hope that the world appreciates what you gave up to keep it safe or at least tried to keep it safe."

Robert, for some reason, just could not leave. Another clap of thunder, followed by a lightning bolt a little closer than he felt comfortable with, was enough to convince him to finally begin to walk away. The heavens opened up at that moment and the rain began pouring down. He was partially grateful as the salty tears had fresh water to mix with and no one would know that he had been crying. Once he had saluted, the tears had come and would not stop. _I love and miss you both._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sarah Ivy was looking out the window of the vehicle that her husband was driving. They were only about ten minutes away from the average sized Middletown, New York. Their daughter, Abby, was not aware that they were once again making the trek from New York City. In the four months since the funeral, they had been up to visit their daughter and grandson every other weekend. It had been perfect timing that Ethan Ivy had been able to retire and allow for the travel.

The petite blond was startled by the crack of thunder but her mind easily went back to where it had been just a few seconds before. The socialite realized just how lucky that she was to have had her heart thaw. Just before Sam's untimely death, she had attempted to keep Conrad from the loving couple. It had almost cost her everything and she wasn't for once referring to money. Ethan had actually gotten a backbone of sorts and had left his wife giving her the nudge that she needed to see what she was really doing.

And what was it that she had been doing? Sarah had sadly been attempting to keep two loving women from a boy that obviously needed them more than anyone else with the exception of his mother. But Connie had not been seen nor heard from since just before Thanksgiving. So what was it that Conrad needed now? Was it a grieving widow? The petite blond shook her head. Those were the kinds of thoughts that had her filing for custody in the first place.

Sarah mentally chastised herself for those kinds of thoughts. In fact, she had even begun therapy so that she could figure out just why it was that she was always trying to control everything and everyone. Partially it was her upbringing in the world of the wealthy. Partially it was how her own mother had raised her to be. But it was something more and she had yet to figure out the exact reason, yet. If it helped her to reconnect with her daughter and grandson, she would continue to go to therapy.

For now, she wanted to spend a short week with her daughter and grandson. There was also the appealing time to be spent with a certain innkeeper. Melissa had, in a way, taken her under her wing. Though there was only about two years between the two women, it was like Sarah had found an older sister and the guiding hand that she never had, a guiding hand that was not only firm but was loving, gentle and simply caring.

Her inner musings had caused time to go by barely noticed and they were now pulling into the side parking area to the bed and breakfast. Since they were such frequent guests, Melissa had instructed them to use the family parking lot and the kitchen entrance if they so chose. The generous woman had even tried to provide their lodgings for free, but both she and her husband had refused. A discount they would accept, but not staying there and taking up a room that might just be occupied providing a needed income.

"I'll get the bags." Ethan's voice startled the petite blond out of more inner musings. "Why don't you get settled in the kitchen with Melissa. I know you two have a lot to discuss. Adam's birthday is only about two weeks away." There were other things, the retired business man knew. But he wasn't going to push. He was just glad that his wife's individual therapy, as well as their couples' therapy, seemingly was going so well. Everyone needed something positive in the wake of recent events.

"Thank you." Sarah got out of the car and stretched. Though less than a two hour drive, sometimes it felt like it took all day with the usual construction and heavy traffic, especially during the summer when people were trying to escape the extremely large city. The smell of coffee hit the petite blond. It always seemed that Melissa had a fresh pot brewing. She wondered if it was for her guests or to keep up with the rambunctious grandchildren that the innkeeper took care of during the summer. "Hello."

Melissa had been tending to the small roast that she was making in the crock pot when she heard the familiar voice. Making sure to wipe her hands off first, she crossed to the kitchen door and pulled her friend into a hug. It was funny to the innkeeper as just six months ago she never thought they could ever be friends. But all that happened was water under the bridge now. With the loss, there needed to be forgiveness. There needed to be love and understanding.

After pulling out of the brief hug, she smiled and took in the weary expression on the other woman's face. "Sit down. I'll get you a cup of coffee." Hastily she went to the cupboard and pulled out two coffee mugs and poured the black brew into each one. Already she knew how her friend liked it and that was just with two sugars. Silently she made her way over to the table and sat down. "Is Ethan bringing in the luggage?" There was an absent nod. "I have to warn you, she's losing a lot of weight. You haven't seen her in what, a couple of weeks?"

Sarah nodded not wanting to think about the suffering that her daughter was going through. She had spoken with her therapist about the loss and was attempting to understand what it would be like but just could not wrap her mind around it. "Thanks for the warning but I thought maybe that's where this was heading. That's not why I'm so troubled at the moment. Adam's birthday is coming up, in two weeks, right?" Melissa nodded knowing what was coming. "Is there talk of a birthday party?"

Melissa took a healthy sip from her coffee sweetened with sugar and made blond with creamer. She had been debating whether or not to broach the subject of a party for Sam's son. It really should be up to Jeffery since Adam was still under the impression that he was his father, along with his wife Tina whom he considered his mother. But with the connection that Abby felt to the boy and the connection that he felt to Conrad it only made sense that it would be the petite blond that would make the arrangements. "As far as I know, there haven't been any plans made."

Taking a sip of her own coffee to give herself enough to think about this, she made a decision. It might not be one that was popular with her daughter, but it was one that she thought must be made. "I think that we need to have a party for Adam. I know it's hard to celebrate life in the wake of such tragedy, but he is only a child. Ten is so young to be dealing with all of these things that he is. And worse, he doesn't even know that Sam was really his mother."

"What?" A barely audible voice came from the kitchen door. Neither woman had heard both Conrad and Adam as they had been trying to sneak up on the two older women. Ethan had brought the bags through the front door and that was how they knew that both Melissa and Sarah would be in there. It had been the slightly older boy's idea to try and startle his grandmother and her friend. "What do you mean? Aunt Sam can't be my mother, can she?" Arms were crossed against his chest in such a manner that it was Sam that the innkeeper saw standing there for a moment.

Melissa was quick to stand and even quicker to be kneeling before the boy. She put both of her hands on his shoulders and looked into defiant blue eyes. _So much like your mother right now._ A shudder ran up and down her spine at just how much like his mother he was. "Listen to me carefully, Adam. This was not how anyone of us wanted you to find out especially, your birth mother." Hands were knocked away roughly from his shoulders. "Adam, please stay here and listen to the entire story…"

Before she could get a good hold on the boy, both he and Conrad shot out the door. Melissa's shouts fell on deaf ears as both boys ran out the front door and into the midmorning day as well as the pouring rain. A very audible curse escaped the innkeeper as both Jarod and Ethan made their way into the lobby. Jarod took one look of his fiancé and put an arm around her waist. "What happened?" He was a man of few words but he was a man of action and he was waiting to do just that, spring into action.

"Adam overheard something." Melissa looked her fiancé directly in the eyes. It took a moment for the man to really understand what was being implied. "Both boys took off out the front door. Could you and Ethan look for them? I have to call Abby. And before you object, I think she needs to know right away." Already the innkeeper was making her way over to the front desk and the phone. "If nothing else, this will give her something else to focus on besides the emptiness she feels. Please go."

It was a short conversation. It was one that took all the energy that Melissa had and caused the woman to be weary. Emotions were the most difficult thing in the world to deal with. Abby was already on emotional overload from the loss of her fiancé, now she had to deal with the emotions of an almost ten year old finding out something that all of them had agreed to wait until he was at least eighteen. Two more emotion filled calls to her younger son and his wife and the innkeeper had had it. She went into her room and locked the door holding her cell phone tight. The tears streamed down her face and they weren't just because Adam had found out. For the first time she was allowing herself to grieve for her daughter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Abby was upset. The sweet young woman that held her heart on her sleeve seemed to have disappeared totally. It was hard when all that remained were little to no emotions left to feel. Anger was one that she was not afraid to feel. Love, affection and caring were ones that she reserved only for the children. The adults could fend for themselves, especially now that there was a huge mess to clean up. Melissa hadn't said how exactly Adam had found out and that was giving the nurse a bad feeling.

First thing was to find the boys. The petite blond was at a little bit of disadvantage as she was still learning the town she now called home. The same could be said of both Jarod and Ethan who were already on the search for the lost boys. Luckily, Jeffery and Tina were also involved in the search party. Party. What a word for something that was so sad and dangerous. The boys could have gone to the lake. There were the woods to get lost in.

Then it hit her exactly where the boys would go. Abby quickly turned her car around without bothering to really watch traffic, skidding slightly on the rain drenched road, and headed her car towards the home that she and Sam had bought together. While there were many deciding factors, the reason that they had purchased the home was that there was a little path that led to a small field that had sporadic trees. In one of those trees was an old treehouse that was in need of repair. The couple had planned on renovating the play area in the spring but…

Abby wanted to pull out her cell phone and let everyone know that she most likely knew where the boys were but she wasn't a hundred percent sure. She cursed the weather as the rain was making it difficult to see, the rain was coming down in sheets. With reluctance, she slowed her speed hoping that the boys had found shelter. Two stop signs and three red lights later and she were finally turning on to her street. Through the wipers she still saw nothing and in fact her windows were steaming up, unusual for the time of year.

Carefully, Abby pulled into the driveway. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that both boys' bikes were leaning against the side of the house. Ignoring the down pour, she pulled out her cell phone and called Melissa and told her she was certain she knew where the boys were. Trying to keep the cell phone dry, she slid it into the front pocket of her nurse's outfit. The white uniform was already saturated with moisture becoming almost transparent.

The petite blond stopped at the front door and peered in. Seeing no fresh tracks of water or mud, she decided to go with her first instincts. She had never been on the path when it rained and it was slick and stone covered. Though she wanted to run, she knew better. Even with Melissa and the rest on their way, the last thing she needed to do was to get hurt. It almost felt like she was on one of those water rides but instead of enjoy the ride down she was trying to go up the slide with only minor success.

A shout, more like a scream caught her ears even over the heavy rain and the occasional thunder echoing throughout the dark gray sky. Abby went into mother mode and made quick work of the stone covered worn path, ignoring the danger to herself, emerging to find the clearing that she and Sam had shown the boys. And of course the tree that held the shabbily built treehouse. The nurse's heart leapt into her throat at the sight before her and her speed picked up even more.

Conrad was waving his arms and shouting at the top of his lungs. Abby never knew she could move with as much speed as she managed to close the distance that separated her from her two boys in the blink of an eye. "I'm here now." The nurse pulled the slightly younger boy into her grasp for just a short moment hoping that it would be enough to calm him so that she could check on Adam. The older boy was lying on one side awkwardly. "Did you try and move him?"

"I just tried to shake him to get him to wake up." Conrad looked down at Adam's body through water logged eyelashes. Part of the water was salty from his tears while most of it was from the constant downpour that just would not let up. "I wanted to come find you…" The salty water began to flow even more. "I…I…I didn't want to leave him alone." The words were innocent enough, but somehow Abby knew that the boy was speaking from watching her and how alone she had become.

"We won't leave him alone. I already called your grandmother." Referring to Melissa as his grandmother had been mutually agreed upon. "I just have to call and tell them that they need to bring someone like me that can care for him. Do you think you can be brave for me?" Conrad nodded his head. "Good. I need you to sit here and hold Adam's hand while I call and then I'll see if he's hurt too badly." When there was another sob from the small boy, the petite blond quickly added. "You've been a good friend staying with him like this."

Sad blue eyes looked up at her and for a moment her heart caught in her chest. There was that eerie feeling she got whenever she looked into Conrad's eyes. They were like Sam's, yes but more so they were like her son's. A thought flashed through her mind but she quickly dismissed it instead calling 911 and then carefully attending to the boy that was basically her son. Without moving him too much, she could tell from the swelling that he had a broken arm and a nasty bump on the head. There were other scrapes and bruises already forming as well.

Hopefully the head injury wouldn't be too serious as it appeared that everything else was minimal, not that anytime your child got hurt was minimal. It was hard to hear anything through the nonstop rain, but after about ten minutes there were familiar voices. Abby looked up and managed to somehow signal to Jarod. Or maybe it was just as a police officer, he just knew that someone needed to be there to show the paramedics where to go. Whatever the reason, the older man went back the way he came.

When Abby saw her mother, there was suddenly this sinking feeling in her heart. Why she would suspect that her mother was behind Adam finding out this way, she was not sure. Could it be the way that her mother would not meet her gaze? But how would she have known…And then it all made sickening sense to the petite blond. There bile was in her mouth and she almost lost it. If it had not been for Conrad putting his free hand on her leg, she would have gotten violently sick.

But as it had been for the past four months, Abby managed to somehow keep that mask, that façade on her face. She was even managing to keep her body from reacting the way that it so badly wanted to. When Sarah attempted to touch her daughter, there was a look that could only be described as daggers. Melissa took in the look and quickly stood in between mother and daughter. "How is he?" The innkeeper put a gentle hand on the small woman's shoulders noting the solid wall of muscle the nurse was so tense.

"I'd rather wait until they look at him in the hospital." Her voice was rougher than she intended it, especially towards the kindly innkeeper. But this was something that could have and should have been avoided. Even in her most fragile of emotional states, she never would have let slip something that needed to be gently explained and perhaps even involved professional help. The boy was sure to have questions now. Questions that really only Sam could answer and she was gone.

There was only uneasy silence for the next fifteen minutes. It was difficult at best to get the stretcher through the stony slick path. Abby stood out of the way holding Conrad in front of her, both arms wrapped around him. It took only a few moments for the paramedics to get the back board under the small form and then secure him to the stretcher. "It looks like a bad bump on the head and a broken arm. He should be fine." The nurse nodded and watched as they took him away.

Sarah attempted to stop her daughter as she pushed by, but the younger woman would have none of it. Melissa came up and quickly whispered, "I don't know why she is acting like this but just give her some time. It's another tragedy in her mind right now." The petite blond nodded and made her way over to her husband. The innkeeper scrambled after her daughter-in-law. "Perhaps I can drive you two to the hospital?"

When there was no response, Melissa hoped that meant that the petite blond was going to accept the ride. She was glad when, instead of going to the SUV of her own, the nurse made her way to the sedan that the innkeeper owned. It was a quiet ride to the hospital with Jarod driving. They got there just a few moments after the ambulance arrived. Abby stood on the sidelines and listened as everything was explained to Jeffery and Tina as they were by rights his parents.

Abby felt her mother lurking and decided she wanted to talk to the older version of herself. "Conrad, sweetheart, why don't you go ask Jarod or Melissa to get you dried off. You are soaking wet." Blue eyes pleaded with her for a moment but she winked and it seemed to ease his mind enough to let her out of his sight. With the stealth of a panther, the nurse had her mother pinned against the wall, her father just behind her. "Let me guess. You are the one that accidentally let slip about Adam's parentage."

The older woman looked at her husband with pleading green eyes, but all she got was a man standing like a statue his arms crossed over his chest. There was no avoiding it. And her therapist had been after her to be honest. So honest was what she would have to be. "When I was trying to get something on you and Samantha…" There was a low growl that came from the nurse. It startled Sarah but she quickly continued. "I had her investigated. Once I found out the circumstances, even I wasn't going to use that against her."

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Abby was now beyond upset. She knew she didn't have much time as Conrad would not want to be away from her for any extended period. But she had enough time to say something that she hoped she wouldn't one day come to regret. "I know you are supposedly trying to change. And maybe you can. Only time will tell. But the woman you used to be is not related to me. I want you out of my life. If you're lucky, I may just let you back in."

Abby stormed off intent on finding her nephew. The sobs that followed her departure never were heard by the younger petite blond. Ethan's heart had been hardened by the fact that his wife had done something so stupid. And yet, he understood that she had not nor would she want to hurt anyone that way, especially a child. "I'm afraid we have to go. Perhaps in time, she'll allow you back in. Until then, we need to give her time."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sam was startled awake by small hands on her. When she saw green eyes looking at her with concern, for just the shortest of moments she thought that Abby had found her. But the hair was long and it was a dirtier color then what belonged to the woman that she loved. It was unsettling that in her drug and sleep induced state, she could be so easily fooled. But then, she had been shot twenty times and still was alive by some kind of miracle so she should be happy at least about still breathing.

Happy was something she would not be until she found her way back to the petite blond and the rest of her family. It took a moment for the detective to realize that there was a stretcher in the room and the petite sandy blond woman was preparing to move her to the other bed. How someone so small was going to help her get moved from one bed to the other without further damaging her back was beyond the detective. Plus they needed to transport her somehow. "Careful."

Tabitha winked at the raven haired woman. The bed railings were lowered on both beds and the IVs were transferred to the other stretcher. "We don't have much time. I gave the guards a little something in their coffee, but we still need to move." Carefully she put her arm under the long leg and the other under her arms. "I'm going to need your help so on the count of three." Sam nodded in understanding. "One…two…three." There was an audible sound of strain from the smaller woman and a groan from the pain from the taller one. "All right. I rented an ambulance. It'll get us to my mother's apartment."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment as the movement of the stretcher caused even more pain. She had been playing possum for so long that her muscles had gotten very stiff and were letting her know in a very painful manner that they weren't happy with the lack of use. "I don't want to put you, your mother or anyone else in danger. Just take me to the police department. My captain…" The stretcher hit the side of the door frame and there was no way that she could continue. In fact, tears started at the corners of her eyes.

"Your captain is in over his head with this one." Tabitha quickly corrected the angle and slowed her speed down. She knew the guards at the entrance were not the only ones in the building and knew that there were a couple of men that were circling the building. She hoped that the rain would help to disguise their departure. "We're gonna have to time this just right. Oh, and put this over as much of you as you can."

The nurse pulled a plastic tarp out from underneath the stretcher. Sam wasn't thrilled at what it implied, but anything was better than staying where she was. It was only one step closer to getting her wish but every step was for the best, she hoped. "I know that Peter has the FBI covered, but what about my partner and the captain? Why did you say this was over his head?" The cool moist air hit her and she quickly ducked her dark head underneath the plastic.

The ambulance doors were already open and she quickly loaded her patient into the back. Just as Tabitha had locked the wheels into place, she heard the shouts. She cursed and quickly shut both doors also making sure they were locked in place. "We'll have to discuss all that when I get us somewhere safe. We were spotted. Hold on, the roads are wet. This might just get a little slick." The sandy blond made her way to the driver's seat and soon the emergency vehicle was roaring to life.

After they had gone only a block, she heard the gunshots echo out. Deciding that it would be far less likely for the police to stop her if she had the lights and the sirens running, she turned them all on. Carefully she also increased her speed hoping to get some distance between her and the men that were now chasing them. From the back, Sam had pulled the plastic off from her face and was watching the brave or stupid woman, depending on how you looked at, it drive like an expert.

Sam wanted to ask if she had ever driven an ambulance before, but was cut off by the vehicle jerking sharply around a corner only to jerk once again in the other direction. Her ears were good and she could tell that they were now racing down an alleyway. Visions of police chases on old cop shows flashed through her mind and she hoped that Tabitha knew what she was doing. That was when the ambulance skidded around yet another corner.

The trip went on like this for what seemed like hours as every jerk, every bump and every little slip of the vehicle caused more and more pain to jolt through the tall form. This injury was definitely different from any that she had ever had. Getting shot a time or two and then the car accident and broken leg were nothing compared to this. While the bullet wounds in her arms and legs were tender, it was the pain from the injury to her back that was now causing her to sweat it was so intense.

Finally the emergency vehicle stopped and the sandy blond made her way to the back. "You won't be needing the tarp. My mother lived in a very small apartment building but it has attached parking." Tabitha rolled up the tarp and shoved it back under the stretcher. With practiced hands, she unlocked the wheels and then opened the doors. She glanced around hoping to see no one around. "We should be safe here. Everyone thinks my mother is still alive but she unfortunately passed away two months ago. Long story and I know a painful subject for you."

Sam grimaced as she was slowly slid out of the ambulance. Soon they were on their way to an elevator. It was a quiet ride up to the top floor of the ten story apartment building. There was minimal jarring as the nurse guided them to the apartment that was furthest down the long hallway. Not bothering to knock, Tabitha used a key to gain entrance to the small dwelling space. The raven haired beauty took in the surroundings and realized it was a one bedroom economy.

When the woman that came around the corner was not an older woman like Sam had anticipated, her heart began to beat in her ears. In fact, when she finally took in the woman she wanted to scream. But years of training kept her in control. Now if only she had a weapon or if her body was strong enough to fight, instead she was helpless against an old foe. "Sierra!" The name was hissed out through clenched teeth. "I thought the FBI had you."

"So did they." The fairly tall skinny blond made her way towards a woman at one time thought was her greatest enemy and in some ways still did. "Let's just say I was able to get away from them, at least for now. You see, I have an old score to settle." At the way Sam's face paled, Sierra just had to laugh. "Relax. When we settle our old score, I want you to be the picture of health. You see, Jenny sold me out and so did Elliot. Neither of them has had to pay ever for anything they've ever done."

Sam watched in fascination as the skinny blond pulled up her shirt to reveal her bare mid drift. There were scars on top of scars. Now that she was really looking, there was also a scar across the woman's cheek. "They did a number on you physically." The detective wanted to say that she only had gotten what she deserved for trying to play with the big boys when she was outclassed. Sierra had always blamed the raven haired woman for almost failing the police academy back in Middletown but the prank had little to do with the real reason why she had almost failed. It was her mental capacity as in she was borderline insane that had kept her back rightfully so.

"That's only half of it." Sierra slowly made her way over to the stretcher. She took in the still pale look on her foe's face and all the IVs. "It seems they did a number on you as well. I went to your funeral. Of course no one saw me. It was quite touching." There was now a touch of color coming to Sam's face and Tabitha was instantly by her side taking her blood pressure. "Relax. She needs the blood to get flowing. If I know my old bunkmate, she was acting like she was in a coma. The first thing that we need to do is start getting her muscles back in shape."

The detective held up two hands as both women attempted to move her further into the apartment. "I have to ask this. How can it be that I can trust either of you?" Her gaze went to green eyes. "You were taking money from the people that put me in this bed." Her gaze then went to wild eyes. "And you've held a grudge because I outdid you at the academy and also because you think I stole your girlfriend. I never did sleep with her. In fact, she pursued me. I can't help what others do."

"Speaking just for myself…" Sierra came up so that she was only inches away from the woman that she still loathed a great deal. But there were times in life when you had to deal with your enemies to get revenge on an even larger enemy. Besides, she could always go back to hating Sam and them being mortal enemies later. "I would rather trust you and use you then I would to trust that the FBI or any other agency is going to even come close to bring down Jenny and Elliot. So, you gonna trust me or not? I can get a message to your sweet Abby if you want."

While the last part was very tempting indeed, Sam wanted to remain distant until she knew she was at the very least healthy enough to be able to travel to see her in person. But even then, she wanted to keep the danger away from Abby and the rest of her family for as long as she could. She was not stupid in thinking that either of the heads of the families would not attempt to come after her. The detective held out her hand knowing that it was like making a deal with the devil. "Just leave Abby to me but other than that, you have a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny Monroe was not used to incompetents. She was definitely not used to it on her own part. Sierra had escaped her punishment and now the FBI's custody. Maxine had turned out to be an undercover federal agent that had been in her organization for ten years. Her chief rival, Elliot, was still in business, though weakened unlike her empire. To top it off, the one person that seemed to be able to get to her was supposedly dead which would be good. However, her sources told her otherwise.

If her sources were correct, that meant that there was a major leak in her organization outside of Max. In the months since the detective's supposed death, Jenny had been going through her organization with a fine toothed comb. There was only one person that could pull off something of this magnitude. There were only so many that would have access to everything that she had. One was her son CJ, but he would never betray her. He wanted to run the family business in the worst way.

That left only one person. The tall dark haired woman was sitting behind her desk, her computer on. She had a computer program that would wipe out her hard drive should anyone attempt to access anything on there, including her two sons. There were things on the computer that none of them were supposed to know. And yet, there was usage of a certain facility that only she was supposed to know of. That she was only supposed to be able to give authorization to use.

The tall dark haired woman pulled out her cell phone. Her other son, Peter was on the line in a moment. He wasn't happy about being summoned to the mansion, but he knew better than to attempt to avoid his mother for any length of time. After ending the call, it gave Jenny a moment or two to think. While she loved her baby, he had never fit into the family. It could have been because his father was a lawyer and not just any lawyer. He was one of those that crusaded for the environment and such.

No matter why, her son was a huge disappointment. Peter had been showing his untrustworthiness for years now. As ruthless as Jenny was, having to kill her own son was the last thing she wanted to order. There was a knock on the door. "Come." It was too early for her youngest son to arrive. It made her wonder who was at the door. There were only so many people that would be allowed past the guards without having her ok it first.

A tall man, that was thin as a rail and had long dark locks, opened and closed the sliding doors. Without waiting for an invitation, he came right up and stood before the desk of the most wanted woman in New York City. There was a smile upon his face as he said, "You might want to take a trip to Middletown." Jenny looked at her oldest with a questioning look. CJ quickly continued. "That is where the detective's girlfriend lives now. In fact, most of her family lives there."

Jenny was growing impatient. It was like her oldest son was talking in riddles. "If Samantha Walker is dead, what does it matter where her family lives?" CJ stood, his arms crossed over his chest. He was opposite of his brother. Sometimes that was a good thing and sometimes not. Peter was intelligent, strong and patient. The elder brother was not stupid but also lacked in smarts, his strength was more muscular and he was anything but patient.

Still, he had his uses. Jenny could still see her eldest running the organization one day. He would just need a lot of help doing so. CJ made his way so that he was now half sitting half leaning on his mother's desk. "You haven't heard the rumors?" The head of the family was beginning to get a pulsating headache. Between her two sons, she was not sure which one was driving her further insane. "There are rumors that it was just a snow job. That the detective is alive. If true, where would the best place for her to go?"

In that instant, so many things made sense. The reports she had been looking at. The investigation showing that someone had been using her private hospitalization. Jenny was disgusted by what this most likely meant. Her son, her baby, had been keeping things from her. Not only keeping things, he had probably been the one to help Sam, if she were indeed alive. "Send Riley to sit on the situation in Middletown. Meantime, I have to have a talk with your brother."

CJ stood straight looking at his mother with a questioning look on his face. He had always hated his brother. While deep down he knew that they needed someone they could trust on the inside, it always burned him that it had been Peter and not himself. Of course, he liked the life of crime perhaps a little too much. If he were truthful with himself, he knew that he never would have lasted a day in any uniform let alone the FBI suit that his brother wore. "Do we have a problem with Petey?"

"No, I have a problem with Petey. You have a problem listening to your mother and what she wants." Jenny's gravelly voice rose slightly. Though he was about three inches taller than his mother, CJ suddenly felt like a little boy that had just been chastised. "Go take care of the situation in Middletown. Make sure that Riley doesn't screw things up. You might be my son, that doesn't mean you are free from me punishing you like I would any other of my employees."

It only took a moment or two for CJ to get his senses back and he managed to leave without tripping over his big fee. Jenny looked at the clock and realized that her younger son should have been at the mansion by now. It made her wonder something. Hastily, she was turning her computer back on, careful of the safeguards. Entering one of her favorite programs, she typed in her younger son's cell phone number. It wasn't long before a map of the city was on her screen.

Only there was no sign of her son. Jenny scrolled out. Still there was no sign of the man's location. Finally, she had scrolled out so that it included the New Jersey border. A sharp curse escaped the head of the mob. "So, you think you can run, do you? We'll see about that." And just like that, she was doing something she never thought that she would do. She was doing something she instantly hated herself for. But it was something that needed to be done.

Jenny picked up her cell phone and made two calls. One was to a man that was expert in tracking down runaway associates. Of course telling him that it was her son was the hardest thing that she had ever had to do. The next phone call she made to her 'cleaner'. The woman was the best in the business. She could take out anyone and no one would be the wiser. It was like the person never existed to begin with, only the best for her organization.

Of course at that moment, Jenny knew that there was no turning back now. With two phone calls, she had just ordered the execution of her son. The woman continued to feel self-hatred. But what was she supposed to do? What kind of example would she be setting if she were to allow her son to keep doing as he wished? Part of her wished she knew the details. Other than that, she was certain that she was doing the right thing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Connie felt like she was going to throw up. Bill had finally found her about a month ago. Since then, he had her strung out on almost every imaginable drug, forcing it all on her. It had been two days since she had last seen him and she was going through some serious withdrawals. It had been hard enough to quit the last time. Now her body was so full of every kind of poison imaginable, she was not sure that she was going to survive.

Her thoughts, though muddled, went back to two people. Three if you counted the late Detective Samantha Walker. _I may not make it, Sis. I'm locked up in this dive, though if this were LA or New York this could almost be considered the Ritz. I want to thank you for taking care of Conrad. I'm sorry I'm putting you in the position to fight Wild Bill, especially without your strong other half to help you out._ There was a noise at the door that brought her out of her thoughts.

Instead of the man that she had expected to find, it was a rather large tall man. He had on a bulletproof vest and had a gun drawn. His hair was red but peppered with white as was his mustache. Her drug riddled state, or lack of drugs as the case now was, was causing her to understand what was going on at least on a basic level. Suddenly, there was a rush of a lot of other police officers. They too were wearing bulletproof vests, but also had on helmets and assault rifles were in their hands.

The brown haired girl attempted to sit up, but her body rebelled causing her to lie back down and simpy wait. There were doors being opened. Finally, the first man through the door made his way over to where she was lying on a dirty mattress that had no linens on it. Though his girth gave him some troubles, he managed to kneel at her side. "My name is Detective Addams. Where is Wild Bill?" All that Connie could manage was to look at him through glazed over eyes.

"Brunson!" The name was barked as he rolled the woman onto her back. She was looking a little green. "Get her to the hospital. I want you and three others continually on guard duty twenty four seven. Got that?" The female police officer looked like she was fresh out of the academy. Without a word, she motioned to her partner. The young man also looked like he was just out of the academy, hardly looking like he needed to shave. Charlie Addams managed to stand up without falling over or bursting the button on his pants.

The detective watched as the young pair helped the woman into a walking position. One was draped on either side, practically dragging the woman. He began rubbing his temples at the thought of how much easier it would have been just to call for an ambulance and have her taken out on a stretcher. The man sighed as he looked around the roach motel. Signs of drugs, money and other illegal activity were everywhere. But there was no immediate telltale sign of the infamous 'Wild' Bill Anderson.

Normally Charlie was just a homicide detective but being a medium sized town, he was lucky that he was not kept busier. It would be even less if his former partner had not been killed before her time. She was to have transferred by now and could be helping him on the operation. They had gotten a tip from someone in Los Angeles that they thought the man, who had raped Sam before leaving town so many years ago, was headed back to Middletown for some reason.

Now it was an all-out search for the man in every crook and cranny of the town. Charlie took out his cell phone and called the chief of police to let him know that it was basically a bust. Once he hung up from that call, he made another. It was one that he really didn't want to make but he knew who the woman's sister was. Before she had died, Sam had attempted to get him to search for her. The female detective had thought she had come to Middletown, if only to see her son.

It was already after hours and he knew that Abby would be in one of two places. Though neither place were very comfortable for the young woman. He found her at the bed and breakfast run by his ex-partner's mother. There were curses that came from the phone after he had explained what was going on. While he had only met the young woman a handful of times, he had never heard her use such colorful language.

The big man made his way to the door, stepping aside as their version of the crime scene unit entered the motel. Charlie watched as the two rookies were still struggling with the female. He sighed and made his way over t them. "Just get an ambulance. One of you ride in it with her to the clinic. The other take the squad car. Her sister is meeting you at the hospital. She's a petite blond, short hair. Her name is Abby. Be extremely nice and patient with her. I'll be at the station if this woman is finally is capable of forming a coherent sentence."

Brunson nodded and spoke into her portable police radio. It wasn't long before the young officer was in the back of the ambulance, attempting to stay out of the way as the paramedics worked on the patient. She radioed her boss remembering that she had never been told a name. If she was to be respectful to this woman at the hospital, she figured having the actual name of the woman would be a good idea. Though a tad grumpy, Charlie gave her the information as she quickly scribbled it on her notepad.

The rest of the ride was quiet with the exception of the occasional murmurings from the obviously strung out woman. Brunson had thought that she had seen the young woman around town before but could not place her. As the young woman had been going to the academy, she had been a waitress at the local diner. There were a lot of regulars that went through but there were also a lot of strangers of course. Perhaps that's where she had seen her before.

"You go in with her." That got a raised eyebrow out of her partner who was a male. "There's family coming in and I have name and description." That got the other eyebrow raised. "Look, just do it. I don't want Addams to be up our butts because you wouldn't do this. One of us has to stay with her. Smith and Thompson don't come on to replace us for a few more hours. So go!" Her male partner only laughed at her as he made his way through the double doors of the ER.

It was at that moment that a petite blond with short locks entered the hospital. Abby froze in her tracks. It had been four months, not counting Adam's accident, since she had worked in the ER. The smells assaulted her this time. With her son, it had been worry that had distracted her. It had also been anger as she had figured out just what her mother had done and why Sam's little boy had gotten hurt the way that he had.

There was a pair of very light brown eyes attached to a woman in police uniform. Abby shook her head at the youthful looks of the young woman. She was not much older, she knew, but the nurse had seen so much in the past almost year that it would shock the rookie she was sure. Knowing the drill well from her time in New York City, the petite blond made her way over to the younger woman. "My name is Abigail Jones. Most call me Abby, Officer Brunson. I was informed that my sister was on her way here."

Tina Brunson could not help but think how businesslike that the woman was. If it was her family that had been in this kind of situation, she was not so sure she could handle it. Of course the woman was slightly older than she was, but still. "I rode in the ambulance with her. She was stable but unresponsive at last report. We found a lot of drug paraphernalia in the motel. That was what the medics reported. My partner is in the room with her."

Abby simply nodded. She made her way over to the double doors. She heard the young officer's voice but held up her hand. The nurse knew the rules probably better than young woman did. Still, she found herself looking through the Plexiglas windows. Connie was of course in a room that had been curtained off. Still it gave her moment of peace to think through things. A noise startled her out of her thoughts and she deftly moved out of the way as another stretcher was wheeled into the ER and through the double doors.

The nurse decided that she would make nice with the officer. It wasn't Tina's fault that she was so inexperienced. It was more than apparent that this was one of, if not the first times, that the officer had to deal with something like that. _Oh to be that young and that naïve._ Abby sighed at the thought. _Or innocent. I miss being innocent. I miss not having only to worry about my husband's potential abuse._ For a moment, a flash of anger ran through her body.

_You would trade all that you gained in your short time with Sam just for some peace and innocence? I don't think so Miss Purrfect._ The thought of the nickname that her detective had called her almost let the floodgates open up. But she was in public and she was done with crying over this. Yet she knew exactly what she would be doing as soon as her head hit the pillow or as soon as she saw that damned wooden framed flag. It was the only time that she hated the American flag.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness." Abby offered her hand to the auburn haired officer. Tina took it tentatively, surprised at the very strong grip that she received in return. "You see, I used to work in the ER of a large hospital in New York City. I'm a nurse. I work at the clinic now." Officer Brunson nodded in understanding. "And there is the fact that I'm not surprised that my sister was found in this condition. Let's just say she has a history of drug use."

The young officer took out her notebook and scribbled some things down. Abby almost wanted to laugh at the eagerness that Officer Brunson was showing. It wasn't that long ago that was how the nurse felt. Then things changed. It wasn't just her divorce. It was losing her lover. It was realizing that life changed you so quickly that rarely did you have a chance to catch your breath and let your mind catch up to everything.

That was when the ER doors opened and a tall broad shouldered man in a scrubs uniform walked out. Without even having to ask, he just knew that the petite blond standing by the police officer had to be the one that was here for the woman that had been brought in several minutes ago. "I'm Dr. Nielson. Connie is responding well to the treatment. She's being detoxed as well as receiving fluids and nutrition through an IV. It's been at least two days since she had anything liquid and perhaps five since she's eaten anything. Between the drugs and the malnutrition, she's lucky to be alive."

"I'm a nurse." That was all that Abby had to say. The doctor nodded and put a hand on her shoulder before he returned the way that he came. The petite blond turned to find a pair of tan eyes looking at her. "I can read between the lines. She's lucky to be alive. If things had gone on much longer, she wouldn't be alive. It's still a little touch and go. Then it's up to her to stay off the drugs. When it's a case as bad as I think it is, her body will begin to fail on her."

The police officer had no words. There was nothing she could say. It was scary how much that this woman, small in stature, was taking all of this with a hidden strength. Or was it that she had been down this road before? The detective's words came back to her and she remembered his orders to be respectful of the petite blond. Brunson wondered what it exactly was that the nurse had gone through to be so…clinical about her own sister.

Abby could not help but chuckle softly which got her a questioning look from the young police officer. "You just have that stunned look on your face. The one where you're shocked and yet you have questions at the same time." Another small bout of chuckles overcame the nurse. "All you need to know about me, besides my name, address and telephone numbers is that I've been down this road many times. I'm not a complete bitch. Just hardened to life, that's all."

With that, the nurse walked away and out the front door into the gray of the evening. It had once again been a day of rain and now there was a mugginess that just seemed to cling to one's body. She pulled out her cell phone calling the only person that she felt she could truly count on at the moment other than herself. "Mom, it's me…All I know is that it is drugs…No I don't know how long they are keeping her because she was also starving herself…I know…I'm working on eating better myself…Look, can you keep the boys overnight…Thanks…I'm going to stay here until I find out something…I'll call or text with the details."

Instead of going back into the hospital like she knew she should, the petite blond decided a walk was in order. Slowly she made her way down the streets of the town that was still a little foreign to her. The diner came into sight and a smile was on her face. Without hesitation, she walked in and sat at the counter. The waitress was one that had known Sam when she had lived there. Abby ordered a triple thick chocolate chip mint shake to go.

While she sat there, she closed her eyes and let a scene unfold for her. It had been over Thanksgiving weekend. They had been snowed in. After the streets had been cleared, Sam had said that she wanted to stop for something much needed for the trip back to New York City. Abby had not failed to notice how she rarely if ever referred to the big city as home. After that weekend, it was clear that both of them had come to consider Middletown home.

While Sam had winked at Conrad when she had said that it was essential, the nurse was still surprised at what that essential thing was for everyone. Abby had giggled like a school girl and the young boy had actually squealed when the tall detective had brought out three of the diner's most infamous beverages. There were tons of flavors to choose from, but the big kid that was known as her soulmate almost always chose chocolate chip mint.

Abby sighed and let the pleasant memory wash over her. The sounds of the diner lulled her for a moment. There were more memories of the diner, fun times. There weren't that many as they had not been in Middletown that many times while they were dating. And Sam had yet to officially move with her before…The nurse's eyes shot open at the sound of a Styrofoam cup being sat before her. Though a painful memory had mixed with the happy ones, for once the petite blond decided to dwell on the positive ones.

In fact, she decided that at least once a week, she and Conrad would come to the diner for dessert if not dinner too. Finally something was changing inside the nurse. Her hardened heart felt like it had melted just a touch. Once she had taken in the swallow of the shake, it melted just a tad bit more. The nurse picked up her drink and set a five down on the counter. The waitress nodded at her as she made her way back out of the small diner.

The nurse sighed and for the first time in a very long time let a smile overtake her face. It was odd as she was on the way back to the hospital where her sister was ailing. Ailing because she had once again been dabbling in drugs. Abby hated to let anything other than anger, mistrust and hate into her heart. But thinking back to that day not so long ago it had finally dawned on her. The petite blond took another sip of her shake relishing the flavor and the chocolate as it melted on her tongue.

It was the first time in over four months that Abigail Jones had allowed a happy memory to warm her heart instead of causing her more pain. Perhaps it was knowing that her sister was once again in trouble and even possibly in such a bad situation that she had to grab the happiness that she had in her life and embrace it tightly, never letting go. _Just like you, Sam. I may move on so that I'm not hurting myself or hurting others emotionally, but I will never move on from loving you._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sam groaned as another day of torture was thankfully coming to an end. It was torture on many levels. It was torture because she was stuck with one of the people that hated her with a passion. It was torture because her muscles were still in the process of needing training and using them after so long of lying dormant had her in tears. But the emotional pain that came with the thoughts of a certain petite blond that was probably in worse emotional pain than she was.

At least the detective knew that Abby, Conrad and Adam were alive and hopefully safe back in Middletown. Her soulmate was under the impression she was dead and had been for what, four months now? It was hard to fathom that it had indeed been that long since she had been with her soulmate last. Longer, really as it had been Valentine's weekend and it was now almost the end of June. _I've missed so much! Damn you Peter. Damn you Jenny! Damn whoever else was a part of this setup._

Blue eyes closed as Tabby finished up with her patient. The nurse watched the detective for a moment making sure that she had not overdone. Every time that she had wanted to take a break, Sam had insisted that they continued. While not the smartest thing, it wasn't the worst way to train. Still, the perspiration and the eyes closed told her that they had come close to that line and maybe had crossed it just a little. "That's it for today. I've got to get back to my boy. I'll see you in the morning."

Sam never said a word only nodded. It meant that she was going to be left alone with one of her reluctant friends. Thinking of Sierra as anything but an enemy was difficult after all these years. When they were at the academy, they had begun as friends. It had become clear that on a physical level, both women were the top of their class. That had become the fuel for their feud which only turned into a roaring fire when another woman entered the picture.

_Suddenly, the blue eyed detective was transported in time. It was a dream that she had not had in a very long time. The last time that she had had a similar dream like this was shortly after she and Abby had met. At that point, she had not even known her soulmate's name. There had been other dreams along the way making her wonder if they had not met in previous lives, but not many were as vivid as the first dream and the current one._

_This time, Sam knew her name and she knew the name that her soulmate went by. Once again she was dressed in some kind of armor. It was during the Crusades and the detective was apparently one of the most wanted women in all any land. The sword was large in her hand but it felt like nothing in her experienced hand. The mace seemed like an extension of her hand as she wielded both with expertize that spoke of years of use._

"_Augustine!" Sam turned to find that there were four men coming at her at once. Abby, known as Mary Beth in this time, was handling waves of men with her staff. The detective let her instincts take over her body and soon she was kicking and jumping and basically kicking some bad guy butt. It all felt so real that she could taste the blood that was coming from a cut over her left eyebrow. It wasn't long before the pair easily dispatched with their attackers._

_Mary Beth was by her side in an instant, fussing over the cut over her eye. This petite blond woman looked so much like her Abby that it was unreal. The only difference was the blond hair was down to the middle of her back. Otherwise, the staff wielding woman was her soulmate. And maybe that was the point of this dream and the flashbacks that she had had. Previously, it was to tell her that they were soulmates. Now, it was to remind her that they were._

_Sam swooped the woman up into her arms and began kissing her soundly. It was what she wanted to more than anything to have the chance with Abby one day soon. Until then, she was going to live vicariously through her dreams. It wasn't the same thing nor would it ever be. And yet, somehow the woman's lips and tongue tasted exactly how Abby tasted. It caused a fire to ignite inside of herself and her body was wondering if everything tasted the same._

_Finally, oxygen became an issue for both women. The emerald eyes looked up at her in question. Apparently in this time they had not exactly given in fully to the love that they shared. That was when a tentative hand reached up and gently stroked her cheek. Sam could not help but lean into the slight pressure, it reminding her so much like how Abby would have touched her. "Augustine, I thought you said not on the battle field, not that I'm complaining."_

_The mischievous twinkle that was in those amazing emerald eyes were Abby. Not that she had doubted it before, but Sam was now certain that this woman was an ancestor of the woman she loved. If not an ancestor at least had shared a similar soul and that was how they were continually finding one another throughout time. It appeared that they would always find one another in any place and any time. The thought warmed her heart immensely._

"_I thought I'd make an exception. Glad that you are not complaining." Even the playful banter that she was sharing with this past life of Abby's felt so familiar and so right. Sam sighed knowing that it was just a dream and soon she would be awakened by someone she was forced to trust. "In fact…" The detective pulled the woman into another tight embrace. It was heaven on earth even if it was all in the woman's mind. It was like a part of her had been returned._

Sam was startled awake by the sound of the door opening and closing. Sierra was slowly stalking her way across the living room to where her enemy was on the hospital bed. The dark locks were still damp with the sweat of the workout that the nurse had given her. "We're going to have to give you a bath or shower soon. Those locks are all sweaty and greasy." The blond held her nose for a moment. "Not to mention the rest of you is a little ripe too."

"Bite me." It was an easily slipped phrase that the detective probably used to a little too much. But it was all that her hazy mind could come up with. She was still half in the dreamland and half in the here and now. The tingling of her lips caused her to lick them. "I would feel better once I can get cleaned up in the shower. I don't think Tabby is going to allow that yet. Gotta be careful with my back for at least another month from what she says."

Sierra wanted to say something about the nursing profession but figured causing the detective to get upset was not a good thing. The blond wanted so for things to go back the way that they were. She wondered now if she could turn back the pages of time if she would have joined up with either Jenny or Elliot. It wasn't her moral compass that was making her feel this way. In fact, being a criminal was not what she was having second thoughts about.

It was how that she had begun to conduct herself. Never had she ever been so sloppy when she was setting someone up. Never had it been obvious that she was not putting out a hundred percent effort. Never had she ever been afraid of making a misstep. If Sierra had just continued to be a cop on the take or setting up other cops to take the fall for her indiscretions, she probably would never have the scars that she had now.

But Sierra was and always had been a very competitive person. That was what had caused her to dislike Sam the way that she had. That was why she had turned to being on the take so that she could appear to be the best of the best. But nothing was ever good enough. So Sierra had transferred to New York City. Business was even better here. And guess who would have to follow her. The rogue cop sighed heavily wondering what her life was going to hold for her after she got her revenge.

It would probably have to be something that was across the border. Not because she was afraid of what the law would do to her or what the rest of the families of the organized crime would do. In fact, in some ways the woman welcomed the thought of death. The physical scars were painful enough without having to deal with the emotional ones. Sierra sighed heavily and made her to the kitchen to get herself and Sam something to drink with the takeout that she had purchased for them.

The ex-cop grabbed two large bottles of water. Before she made her way back into the living room, she also gathered up plates and utensils. Sierra set the bag down on the hospital style table. "I know that salad isn't your normal diet, but I thought between the green stuff and the protein from the chicken that it would help get your muscles stronger sooner. We both want that, trust me." To emphasize what she said, the blond winked at the detective.

Blue eyes rolled but gratefully took the large salad. "Thanks. I didn't realize how hungry I was." First the detective took a large swallow of her water before beginning to attack her salad with a vengeance. They ate in silence for several moments. Something was still bothering Sam and she had to ask. It was just like her to be more worried about others than herself. "I know you've been in hiding or out of the loop or whatever." That got her a roll of the eyes. "But do you know what happened to the undercover FBI that was shot and I was trying to protect."

Sierra took a long swallow of her water before setting it down on the shared stand. The blond looked at her salad for a long moment before she looked into blue eyes. "From what I understood, she made it through the fire. From what I understand, there was no reason for a fire." The blond looked away a moment before looking back into soulful blue eyes. They caused the former cop to shudder. "It's the way I would cover up the number of bodies. This one was a hot fire."

Nothing surprised Sam anymore. The fact was, Peter was probably the one that had caused the fire to be hot. He was probably trying to cover his butt in more ways than one. The man was for another time. The detective needed to concentrate on two things at the moment. Another bite of the salad was one thing. She needed to continue to build her body back up so that she could finally take out those that needed taking out.

The second was actually the first. Sam needed to hold on to Abby, the boys and the rest of the family like there was no tomorrow. As she had been reminded, one never knew just how many days on earth that you were blessed with. The detective closed her eyes for a moment and pictured her family. Already she was feeling stronger. It was only a week since she had escaped being forced to leave the country and who knows what else.

Sam wasn't stupid. She knew with the kind of injury she had, it could be months before she was even close to a hundred percent. Suddenly, she was hit with this desire. It was like Abby was right there with her and she wanted nothing more than to taste the nurse. The salad was gone and so was the water. What she was about to do might be the stupidest thing that she had ever done, but the waves of desperate need for a certain petite blond simply overcame her.

Sierra seemed to be staring off into space. What she was thinking about, Sam had no idea and could care less. All the thoughts of being patient and careful were being thrown into the wind. "Could you help me adjust the pillows? My back is a little stiff." The blond growled low in her throat. It was something that the detective had noticed she had done even back at the police academy. "Sorry. I'll just try and shift around."

The detective shifted and moved and wriggled. Some of the movement was quite painful. Some of the movement felt good as if she were stretching muscles that she had no idea she even used anymore. It wasn't long before a grumpy blond was there at her side leaning back. Sam used a move that she had learned back on the first day at the academy. Sierra howled and tried with all her might to break free of the grasp.

Though the muscles were weak, the hold was one that had been taught to the female students. It was one that was almost infallible against any sized foe and of anyone of any kind of strength. Before long, the lock that Sam had her enemy in took hold. Sierra slumped to the ground. Though her back protested it, the detective moved out of bed slowly. She searched the blond's pockets and found two things she was looking for. One was a cell phone and the other was keys to a car.

Sam made her way slowly to the door making sure that her muscles were not about to seize up or worse give out on her. It was with a snail's pace that the detective made her way down the long hall knowing that she probably only had between five and fifteen minutes that Sierra would be unconscious. A few times she had to use the wall to steady her. Finally, she made her way to the elevators as she heard a shrill voice from behind her say, "Stop or I'll shoot!"

Luckily the tall woman managed to get the doors to shut just as the shots rang out. Sam wished beyond anything that she knew which vehicle was Sierra's. The detective just hoped that the only fire exit was the kind that had to be climbed down on the outside. If there were any on the inside, the brunette was probably going to get caught in the parking garage. When the doors opened, she hesitantly made her way through the parking garage.

With a quick push of a button, Sam knew in an instant just which car belonged to Sierra. She made her way to the vehicle, grateful for the fact that it was an SUV if only because it sat up higher and had a larger interior to support her tall frame. The vehicle roared to life. Every ounce of her was telling her to stay away from Abby. But something else was telling her that's where she needed to be more than words could say.

The detective shook her head as she cautiously drove out of the parking garage. Already her back was hurting her so much that tears were near. Already her head was telling her not to go to Middletown. But every other fiber of her heart was telling her that she was wanted and needed there. So, Sam headed the vehicle in a very familiar direction. Her heart rate picking up it seemed with every mile that went by.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Kevin Jones was no more. The man was now clean shaven, looking older than his years. The past four months had not been as kind to him as he had first thought they might me. Because of his ties with Jenny Monroe, the FBI had discovered his illegal gambling, the debt he owed to the mob leader and his past sins of hiring someone to hurt his wife. Most of this was not enough to give him jail time. There was one thing that was coming back to bite him in the ass.

The tall man sighed heavily as he made his way around the hospital in the medium sized town in Arizona. Witness protection was not what it was cracked up to be. True, the Federal Marshals provided him with a new identity, a new position and money, but it had meant leaving everything behind. What was everything? His mother and his career were it. While he was employed by a hospital, it was in the maintenance area. The once good doctor now cleaned the rooms he used to do surgery in.

Why? It all came down to one thing. It came down to the fact that he had done something that he would regret for the rest of his life. If he had not owed Jenny so much money, he would never have let his normally steady hand slip while in the operating room. It had wiped out half of his two million dollar debt. Was a million dollars really worth the life of someone? The answer made him sick to his stomach.

That was why he was here. No, he was here because he had been an arrogant fool. The man put away his mop and bucket. Next, it was on to changing the soiled bed linens. The former doctor might still have lost his wife had he treated her better. Had he been the man that his father had wanted instead of his mother, things would have been different. Kevin may never have even attempted to marry the adorable blond. She was simply a possession to him.

Though he was not supposed to, the former doctor had written a letter to his ex-wife. It had been a week since he had sent the letter. He had heard of Sam's passing and wanted to truly pay his respects for the loss. Whether she would believe he was sincere or not, Kevin felt in his gut that he had to try. The raven haired man solemnly hoped that he could make his peace one day with his former wife. She had rejected his previous offer of friendship.

That was the day that had changed his life forever. That was the day that he now realized someone had set him up. That was the day that ended the existence of Dr. Kevin Jones and Henry Wilson had been born. Had he known that there was an encryption to the e-mail that the forensics team at the FBI had easily found, he never would have sent the e-mail. It was as if there had been someone on the inside in the bureau.

That was paranoia, wasn't it? Kevin pushed the full cart of clean bed linens slowly down the hallway. A man dressed in hospital gown and robe stopped the raven haired man. "Do you think you could help me?" Kevin inwardly groaned. It was one thing he actually liked about not being a doctor. He rarely had to interact with people since he was assigned to the custodial position he now had. "It's only my second day. I was wandering and I've gotten lost."

Just as Kevin was turning to give him his full attention, the man stuck a needle in his neck. The former doctor's eyes grew wide. The burning sensation that was flowing through his veins and heading toward his brain told him what had just happened. The raven haired man was grasping at the hand that was over his mouth. If it was what he thought it was, it would be pointless. His brain was slowly shriveling. His last coherent thoughts were of Abigail Jones and the life he regretted living.

The man hastily dragged the large body of the former doctor, placing it into one of the storage rooms. Next, he rifled through the pockets of Kevin. Finding what he was looking for, the assassin closed the door, making sure that it was closed tight. It wasn't long before the man was in a bathroom, changing his clothes. Sunglasses were on his face as he went out the main entrance. His thoughts were _you just don't screw with Jenny Monroe._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The redhead limped down the street. Her life seemed to have been a waste. Ten years of deep undercover and still the one that she was supposed to take down was in full operation. Maxine, Max to her friends, had almost wished that Sam had let her die. The woman knew that she regretted her being the reason that the detective had lost her life. The instant she had seen the first streaks of red coming from the faulty bulletproof vest, she had known.

What had she known? Setup. It had felt like it going in. Why nobody stopped it, she knew why. Peter had set the whole thing up. The former FBI agent wondered if anyone believed her that it was her former handler that was behind everything. True, he had a spotless record, while she had done a lot of things that were illegal over the years including killing people. The last person she killed, she was happy to have done it.

The world was better off without Leslie Wilson. The woman was certifiable. The woman had become obsessed with Samantha Walker. Even more dangerous, she had become employed by Jenny Monroe. The next level of terrifying had been reached when she decided to do things her way. Both Jenny and the FBI had sanctioned the hit upon the deranged psychopath. At least she had accomplished that before being forced into retirement.

Max had considered moving home to California. It just seemed too much had happened for her to attempt to reconcile with her family. They had not heard from her in the ten years of her assignment. As much as she would have loved to see her sister and her mother again, it was for the best that she simply put that time of her life aside. It was painful, but it had to be done. For the past four months, after a month of rehabilitation of her shoulder and her ankle, she roamed the countryside.

Something brought her here. Max made her way through the cemetery. It was painful to walk, but she was determined to strengthen her ankle so that one day she would move like she had before she had been shot. Her eyes scanned the grave markers finally locating the one that she had been looking for. Her eyes closed for a moment, a silent prayer being said to whoever was listening for both Samantha Walker and Abigail Jones.

"They tell me I owe you my life." Somehow, even with the pain in her ankle, the large woman managed to gingerly kneel. Her hand reached out and traced the name and the dates. "Doesn't seem like it has been that long since that day." A twinge of pain in her shoulder reminded just how long it had been. "Of course, I was the lucky one. I could complain because the cold wet weather brings on pain in both my ankle and shoulder, but at least I'm alive."

The pain was too much that quickly, cautiously the woman stood. "I don't know what brought me to your hometown, other than to pay my respects. All I know is that I owe you my life. In a way, I owe your beautiful fiancé my life as well. I think I'll see what I can do to protect her for you." Max knew that Abby was working at the clinic. "I'm not too proud to clean up piss or throw up. You think I could get a job there?"

Not really expecting an answer, something suddenly seemed to flow through her. Whatever it was sent a chill up and down her spine. Her eyes quickly scanned the horizon, the FBI agent in her springing into action. The woman managed to tuck and roll before the shots fired out. Max cursed inwardly. _Should have known the bitch would come after me. And now I've brought her to here. Or would it matter? No, Jenny is thorough. She would have come here sooner or later._

Time seemed to standstill as the redhead counted in her head. Knowing that her mobility wasn't what it used to be, she was calculating just how long she would have until she got to the next large headstone. Closing her eyes and listening, she decided that the burst in wind was in her favor as most likely the sniper was in the trees for a better angle. Max made her move wincing as the bullet actually caught a strand of her hair.

_That was too close. _There were no more large headstones between her and the entrance to the cemetery. Max felt like a caged wild animal. There was nowhere to go at this moment. The redhead could not believe that this was how it was all going to end. Another bullet came close as she could feel some of the headstone knick her arm. She wished it was like one of those old six shooters when you could count and be sure when your opponent was out of ammo.

The shooter was too far away for her to determine if there was more than one. Max was getting pissed off. Pissed off at herself, the FBI for forcing her into retirement and what happened four months ago. The redhead had finally had enough. If they were serious about hitting her, she would have been hit already, right? The former agent carefully stood to her full height. "Is that all you've got? Was this just a warning or was this the real deal?"

The tall woman never flinched as the bullet went whizzing by her ear. The tall woman only stood crossing her arms over her chest. Two more shots were fired before the shooter decided that they had made their point. A familiar voice echoed throughout the cemetery. CJ Monroe's voice would not soon be forgotten by the redhead. "Mother sends her regards. She also sends them to the nurse. Now that you are out of the FBI, nothing you can do about it."

The laughter caused the tall woman to cringe inwardly. "Thanks. I'll be sure to stop by and thank her personally." The laughter continued causing Max to become extremely determined. She wished she had her sniper rifle that she had used to take out Leslie Wilson and so many others. The laughter would be stopped after that. A lot would be stopped if she still had her rifle. Wheels were turning slowly, a grin forming on her face.

Hastily, Max made her way to the police department. She told the lead detective what happened and most likely why. After they had questioned her for several hours and confirmed that she was former FBI, they finally let her go. Slowly, she made her way to the bed and breakfast that was so famous in the medium sized town. Though undercover, she had kept apprised of all the players. She had done thorough research on Sam and her entire family.

There was one person of interest that she needed to speak to before she left the pleasant little town. The old man was outside mowing the lawn. He still looked like an old beat cop to the FBI agent. That was a compliment, not an insult. Slowly, she parked her vehicle. As soon as she was within sight, she began to wave him down. The man stopped, eyeing the woman. There was a look of recognition on his face. Jarod made his way to the tall woman. "Can I help you…Agent…"

Max chuckled softly. The man was even better than your average beat cop it seemed. "Former FBI Agent Max. No need for names. All you need to know is that I was just shot at." Two bushy gray eyebrows rose all the way to his hairline. "I've already spoken to the locals. I was involved with…Sam's shooting." The older man's eyes widened in understanding. He knew that his daughter-in-law had saved an FBI agent. "I'm going to take care of something very personal, but I had to tell you and the locals that Jenny and her men…specifically her eldest son…are here and after what I don't know. Just know CJ threatened Abby about two hours ago."

"Thank you." Jarod, as always, was a man of few words. Their eyes met in understanding. They clasped hands before the redhead returned to her vehicle. The gray haired man resumed his chore once again, his mind racing the entire time. With Abby still in her spiral, he was afraid to tell her what was happening in the town that they were supposed to be safer in than New York City. Trouble had followed them. The old man sighed hating to keep anything from his fiancé. But this was something that he had to shoulder on his own, right?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Abby hated the hospital. It wasn't because there were sick people there. It wasn't because she had used to spend so much time in one. The hospital to her represented something. It represented the fact that not everyone could be saved. The petite blond made her way to the room that they had assigned her sister. She had asked Melissa to watch the boys once again. Until she knew for sure, she didn't want either boy, especially Conrad to see Connie.

It was not because she wanted to keep Conrad and Adam to herself. It was because she didn't want too many memories of the woman hooked up to all sorts of machines simply waiting to die. Conrad was soon to be nine, Adam soon to be ten. Those were young impressionable minds. Abby sighed as she steeled herself before entering the room. The beeps of the monitors and the sound of the machine keeping her breathing made her sick to her stomach.

The petite nurse made her way to the bed and gently picked up a cool hand. There were no flinches at the touch. "Hey, Baby Sis." There was nothing at the sound of the soft voice, not that she had expected any. "Looks like you did it this time. I'm sorry that you aren't going to get to watch Conrad grow up in person. I'm sorry that you just could not conquer your inner demons." Abby smiled sadly at the choice of words. "I'm working on my own inner demons right now."

What else was there to say? They had never been close growing up. Connie had run off just after graduating from high school. When she had reentered her life, the younger sibling had only wanted money from her parents. Abby had one question that she knew would never be answered at this point and time. There was one thing that she wondered. Had her baby sister been leaving Conrad with her and Sam all those months ago so that he was protected?

It was a possibility. Sam had looked into her sister's past. It wasn't pleasant reading material. Drugs, sex and arrests were the way to sum up the younger woman's life. At least it had been until she had become pregnant. It was like that one thing suddenly changed her sister's life around. And yet, here she was lying in a hospital bed, most likely not to survive the day. "What went wrong?" Abby wanted to scream. The nurse wanted to hit something or someone.

There was nothing but loss anymore in her life. First, Sam leaves her all alone to face a dreary existence. Then Kevin disappears without even giving her a hint that he was going anywhere. Now her baby sister was about to leave her as well. It was all getting to be too much. And yet, she was the responsible one. She was the one that everyone had always turned to for protection and to be taken care of. Abby leaned her head back, her eyes blinded for a moment by the brightness of the lights.

The nurse never heard the doctor come in. The older man with a goatee made his way to the opposite side of the hospital bed attempting to give the grieving young woman at least a moderate amount of time to compose herself. Abby's green eyes blinked several times trying to get the spots to go away. Finally her vision was clear enough to focus. The doctor had 'the look' upon his face. The petite blond shook her head knowing the speech by heart.

"I know." That got an eyebrow raised. "I haven't looked at her chart, but I know." That got the other eyebrow raised. This was a different doctor from the night before. He had no idea that she was a nurse and knew exactly what was going on. "My sister has been a drug user since she was sixteen. I think she got clean when her son was born. After that, I'm not sure. All I know is I can see it. I can feel it. If we take her off the oxygen, she'll most likely only survive a month at most."

The doctor cleared his throat. He was not used to the families' of the patient being able to so accurately diagnose the condition. Part of him was in awe and the doctor ego part of him felt cheated at showing off both his years of education and his years of experience. "Actually, she'll probably only last a few hours. If she hadn't been starving herself, she might have stood a chance. But her body was slowly shutting down. So, you have a decision to make."

"I don't have a decision to make." That got a stunned look on his face. "I'm her sister and I'm the guardian of her son. I don't want him to have to see his mother like this. I don't want him to have false hope that his mother may make a recovery someday." The voice was hers, but the coldness to it was not. Suddenly, Abby was feeling quite nauseated. Though she had promised to begin living again, apparently her heart and mind were not listening. "So, I'll sign whatever you need me to. But I don't want her on life support."

It was two hours later. Abby had called Melissa asking her to once again watch the boys. The nurse needed some space away from the place that was becoming suffocating. New York held some pleasant memories, plus she had not seen Emily in months. It was time to pay her best friend a visit. The closer that she got to the city, the stronger this pull seemed to be. There was something in the huge metropolis that was waiting for her.

The nurse shook her head at the thought. There was only one thing that could ever produce some measure of comfort. There was only one thing that could ever truly make her smile again. That person was lost to her until her time came as well. The petite blond smiled weakly at the thought of one day being reunited with her soulmate. It was a day that she would rejoice and hopefully not have to leave too many sad souls behind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sam had gotten only about a mile into her drive when she had realized that she was not going to be able to drive long. In fact, she had pulled the SUV over and had slept overnight in it. It was stupid, as Sierra would be searching for her. Simply put, her body just could not handle the stress of traveling. That put the detective in a predicament. The only other time that her body was in nearly as bad of shape as this was after the infamous 'accident'.

The 'accident' had caused a compound fracture, bruised ribs and a cut on her temple. What she was feeling now was nothing compared to this. Her body was drenched in sweat from the pain, her back was hurting beyond words and her muscles were getting stiff. The detective took a deep breath. The detective was determined to get to Abby. However, even she had to admit her limits. Her weakened body was not going to allow that.

Though her mind was slightly hazy from the pain, Sam managed to take stock of where she was. It was too far from the police station. It was too far from either her former captain or partner's homes. Susie was another option, but again was on the other side of the city. That left only one option that she felt she could trust. The detective hated to put the tall blond nurse in danger, but she needed to get help. Who better than someone that was best friends with her fiancé and was in the medical field.

Grunting from the strain of turning the wheel, Sam managed to point the big SUV in the direction of Emily Dunst. Her mind was racing with the negative part of asking help from the tall blond. Being best friends with her fiancé, there was a chance that the nurse would want to inform Abby of the miracle of the detective being alive. The raven haired woman only hoped that she could do a good enough job to convince her why that was not for the best, at least for the foreseeable future.

The detective knew she must look like hell, especially with the look that she got from the security guard as she waited for him to page Emily. She had given Abby's name hoping that it would bring the tall blond down to the parking garage. Sam was having all she could do to sit up straight. In fact, the world was getting a little gray around the edges. She just hoped that she could hold out until the nurse made it to her.

There were soft footfalls. "I wish you'd…" Emily stopped walking and talking as soon as she saw the face of the woman sitting in the visitor lane of the secured parking garage. Bloodshot blue eyes were blinking at her, pleading with her. It was the most vulnerable that she had ever seen her best friend's girlfriend. Attempting to cover her obvious surprise, "Tell me when you are going to just drop by. I could have had a pass waiting for you."

The nurse managed to get to the detective without stumbling over her feet. There was the possibility of passing out seeing that she was technically looking at a ghost. "You drove too many hours. You are beat." Emily's voice was sweet and even, just how the raven haired woman remembered. "You might need a nap before we get to have dinner. Now, careful." The tall nurse helped Sam out of the vehicle. "Could you please put this in one of the visitors' spots?" A wink was an extra incentive for the security guard to nod yes.

"I'll keep the keys here in the booth." The man smiled as she watched the two women walk to the elevators. Part of him wanted to help as it seemed the gorgeous brunette was stumbling as she walked and seemed a tad pale. Another part of him wanted to call for an ambulance. However, he knew that Ms. Dunst was a nurse. He figured that she would know exactly what was needed to be done. Sighing at the beauty that had just left him, he went about his work.

Sam could not even stand, leaning on the back of the elevator as they made the impossibly slow trek up to the proper floor. Emily was simply staring at her friend. It was unreal to the tall nurse to see the woman standing before her. Her first thought had been that this was some imposter seeking out Abby. Perhaps it was revenge. The detective had made many enemies and they would come after her family. And yet, there was something extremely familiar in those bloodshot tired blue eyes.

Part of Emily could not believe that she was helping the woman down the long hallway to her apartment. Once again, Sam was leaning on the wall, almost all of her strength having been used. The fact that she hadn't eaten anything in almost twelve hours was not helping her cause. The nurse led the tall raven haired woman to the couch. The blond helped to ease the woman on to the soft plush couch immediately covering her with a blanket.

Emily stared at her friend. Or was she? It was time to get answers. It was time to maybe give her best friend the best present in the world. The nurse sat on the coffee table directly in front of the familiar yet strange face. Her mind drifted to a time just after she had met the detective and been told by Abby that she was falling for her. "You're giving me the same look as you did in the hospital." The blond snapped out of her memories to give the brunette a questioning look. "You were so adorable making sure I was going to treat Abby right."

The only other people that knew of that particular confrontation were Abby and Emily's boyfriend. Still, there was something telling her that she needed to make sure that this woman was who she was. Her mind was going into overdrive, attempting to figure out what would be the one thing that Sam would know that no one else would. Well, it wasn't like one couldn't tap cell phones but still. "Ok. If you are who you are, what was the last message you left for Abby?"

Sam closed her eyes tight. There were already tears forming because of the extreme physical pain that she was in. Now the emotional pain was getting to her as well. Everyday being separated from her soulmate was agonizing; it was just that having to remember a specific such as that magnified the pain. Her voice was hoarse as she attempted to speak. It took several times clearing her throat to speak. "I told her to tell Conrad and Adam that I'd show them my basketball moves."

It wasn't the whole message. For Emily it was enough to know that the woman lying on the couch before her really indeed was the detective thought lost in the battle against crime. The nurse's body went limp. The next thing was to assess her friend's condition. "You look, besides pale, pretty good for someone that is supposed to be dead." That got a sad grin from the detective. "Tell me exactly how you were injured."

Once again, Sam was closing her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure of the extent of the damage done to her body by the twenty bullets. "I was shot twenty times." There was an audible gasp that came from the tall nurse. "I know. None of them hit anything vital. There were two…" She trailed off attempting to get her thoughts in order. "One was very close to my heart. The one that is giving me problems is the one that came with in millimeters of my spine."

As a former emergency room nurse, Emily had seen just about everything. The types of injuries that Sam was describing she had seen in a gang related shooting many times. Of course she wanted details of where the detective had been for the past few months and how she had managed to survive this long. But those questions and answers could get her into trouble she feared. Right now, it was about getting her friend healthy.

Without a word, Emily made her way to her bedroom. Sam's strained voice called out after her, "Don't call Abby." The nurse froze for a moment before she made her way all the way into the bedroom. She made quick work of getting her stethoscope, her thermometer and her blood pressure monitor. After having the thermometer removed from her mouth, the detective continued. "Trust me; I want her here like nothing I ever have. But…"

"But what?" Emily was pissed off and was letting her usual bedside manner slip away. This was personal. Sam might be a friend, but she was hurting the woman that meant a great deal to the tall nurse. "Let me guess, you went off on an undercover thing and never told her. Then the last words you say to her cause her to be haunted for the last four months. Do you know what your death did to her? Did you even consider that you wouldn't come back from whatever it was you just had to do?"

As hurtful as the words were, the truth behind them could not be denied. Sam had been selfish not to tell Abby exactly what she was doing. The excuse that she didn't want to hurt the petite blond held little to no water. A huge sigh escaped the detective. There were no words to justify what she had done. There were no words that could ever make up for what she had cost the petite blond. After having dealt with something like this, it would nearly be impossible to recover.

"Anything I tell you or Abby are just excuses. I was attempting to put the mafia out of business, at least the current leaders." Sam attempted to sit up, groaning when the pain and the lightheadedness were becoming too much. Emily finished taking her blood pressure and listening to her heart. "I just wanted it to be safe for us to settle down. I wanted to go home again. And now my true home is in so much pain, I'm sure, that she may never take me back."

Emily took out a pad of paper and wrote down the detective's vital signs. In the words that were spoken, she went from hating her friend to feeling so sorry for her. It was words like this that confirmed just why Abby was so in love with the raven haired woman. "Sam, she'll take you back in a heartbeat." That got a hopeful look upon her friend's face. "But there is a lot of emotional scarring. The only ones that she even let's get a little close is the boys, Conrad and Adam."

At the mention of her son's name, Sam noticed that the nurse paled. Though the pain was excruciating, somehow the detective still managed to sit up. There was the cold sweat and the raven haired woman knew that she was most likely going to pass out soon if she didn't lie down. But there was something that had happened and it involved her son. "You know something. Something about Adam, what is it?" The voice was low yet forceful.

It was the nurse's turn to take a deep breath. Whether Sam and Abby could somehow get past the emotional wounds that had been inflicted by the way that the detective handled the situation or not, one thing remained. The raven haired woman was the mother of Adam. She had every right to know what was going on with her child. She had never officially given up her rights to her son; she had only given her younger brother custody. There was a huge difference between the two.

Emily took the wrist of the detective in her hand. She was stalling. They both knew that she was stalling. Of course knowing her friend's pulse was important. Knowing what was going on with her family was essential. "There was a little mishap a few days ago." The nurse got a faraway look on her face as she recalled her best friend's words. "Sarah was visiting." There was a visible cringe from the raven haired woman at the mention of Abby's mother.

"Things actually had gotten good between them." That got a dark eyebrow raised in question. "Sarah had started therapy. Not saying that they were going to be one big happy family like you and yours, but they were getting along." Emily swallowed fearful of the reaction of the raven haired woman of what she was about to tell her. "In fact, that's how it happened. Sarah was up for a visit, being friends with your mom staying at the inn when they began discussing a birthday party for Adam."

If her body hadn't been telling her to lie down, it was now. Emily was worried about her friend. The couch was not really long enough for her tall frame. It was barely long enough for the nurse's tall frame and her friend was at least three inches taller. "Let's get you to the spare bedroom" When there was no argument from Sam, the blond knew that her friend was hurting worse than she had first assessed. Once the detective was tucked in bed, regretfully she continued. "For whatever reason, Sarah decided to mention you being his mother."

Though weakened, that got a low growl out of the detective. In fact, Emily had to gently push the young woman back onto the bed. "You need to relax as much as the situation will allow." She knew she should hold back a little information, but knew that her friend would ask and eventually get the information out of her. "I'm going to get you something to eat. But you should know…" The hesitation signaled some more unpleasant news. "Adam ran off when he heard and broke his arm. He's fine. Abby is taking good care of him."

Sam eyed the nurse for several moments before allowing her head to fully rest on the pillow. "I'm sure that's not all I need to know, but for now it's enough." Emily nodded and had made it to the door before she once again heard the raspy voice of the detective. "That's why I love her." The nurse looked puzzled having forgotten her words. "No matter what, Abby will put everyone else first. She has an amazing heart. I'm honored to still hold onto hers."

Emily smiled sweetly, shutting the door behind her but still leaving it ajar to give the raven haired woman some privacy. The tall nurse was on her way to the kitchen when her intercom went off. Quickly, she made her way over. "Hello?" When she heard the voice on the other end, she almost couldn't speak. "Now is not the best time." When she heard the desperation in her friend's voice, she knew that she had to let her up. "All right. I've got a few minutes."

How Abby had gotten past security, the tall nurse was not sure. She made her way to the spare bedroom not bothering to knock. "Stay quiet. Your girlfriend is here." Sam was attempting to get out of bed so Emily hastily made her way to gently push the woman back in bed. "I though you wanted to wait to tell her that you are alive?" Blue eyes averted. The tall nurse sighed heavily only somewhat imagining the pain that both her friends were going through.

There was a faint knocking sound. "I have to go let her in. You stay in here and relax, all right?" Sam could not help but snicker at the thought. The detective wouldn't relax again until she was in the arms of the woman she loved and knew that the threats were finally gone from their lives. Sapphire eyes watched her until she left the room. They closed and tried hard to listen to the conversation that was taking place in the other room.

Abby made her way into the room. She looked around as if she was expecting to see something or someone. There was slight disappointment on her the petite blond's face. Emily stood shifting from foot to foot. She had never been good at deception, especially when it came to her best friend. The scrutiny she felt from those emerald eyes made her grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator and swallow half of the bottle. "So, what brings you to the big city without calling?"

The petite blond ran over the events of the morning. She really should have stayed to tell her family, especially Conrad, the news. But something was telling her to come here to her friend. They had had many a conversation over the phone the past few months, but it had been since the funeral that Abby had been back in New York City. The minute she had come within five miles of the huge metropolis, she had wanted to turn back. This place had never been her home. Her home was Middletown.

But that was not totally true. Her home was buried almost two hours away. Her nephew, her son, her niece and nephews along with the rest of the family were back in Middletown. She was still not talking to her mother. So what brought her to a place she'd rather forget? "I wanted to see you in person. Connie is in a coma and not expected to make it until morning. I wanted to be around a friend instead of eyes that were always prying." She slowly made her way to the counter island, the only thing separating the two friends. "What are you hiding?"

Emily had the deer in the headlight look. As sweet as her best friend was, she was also tenacious. A sigh escaped her and she attempted to get herself together. As much as a part of her wanted to, there was no way she could tell Abby who her special guest was. It would be too great of a shock. "Nothing. Just been a long few days at the hospital. Haven't seen much of my boy toy." She shrugged, trying to make light of everything. "Plus, worried about you."

That got narrowed green eyes looking at her. Abby knew that her friend, along with everyone else she knew, was worried about her. That was getting old. All she had wanted was to come somewhere that she wouldn't be treated like an egg that would crack under the slightest bit of pressure. "I see." The petite blond decided that it had been a long drive. "I'm going to use your bathroom." That got a squeak out of the tall nurse. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

A fear took over the tall nurse, but she could say nothing. It felt weird, but she followed her best friend staying at the head of the hallway. Emily cursed internally as she noticed she had not fully closed the door to the bedroom. As if watching a magnet drawn to metal, she saw Abby turn toward the partially open door. Sure enough, the petite blond opened the door. The best case scenario at this point was that Sam had covered her head.

Not being able to stand it, Emily made her way to the spare bedroom. Sam's eyes were staring at the bundle that had collapsed after just a few words onto her lap. Her gaze met the tall blond's. Both women closed their eyes and swallowed. This was not how the detective had dreamed of being reunited with her soulmate. This was not how she had dreamed that they would be in bed together again. And yet, the instant their bodies had touched, she felt whole again.


	5. Chapter 5

Small towns were the place to be in one regard. The level of security everywhere was low key compared to in the larger cities. Even here in the hospital, the uniform room had been locked. It had been a simple lock and easy to pick. That had made it easy for the man with braided hair and goatee to gather the surgical mask and the surgical gown that now adorned his body. He had even taken a surgical clear shield to even further conceal his identity.

No one would give him information on Connie Ivy. She was the mother of his child. That meant nothing to him. All these years, she had just been a dead weight holding him down. Her drug addictions had cost him dearly. The woman only had two redeeming qualities in his mind. One, she had borne him a son, though she gave him to her sister and a cop. Two, she was supposed to get money out of her parents and turn it over to him which never happened.

Cautiously he made his way down the hospital corridor, avoiding people at the same time attempting not to draw attention his way. The hospital wouldn't give out any information when he had called since he was not immediate family. When he had attempted to claim he was, they had said that Connie's damn sister had given a specific list of the people that were allowed information. How he hated the blond nurse.

Wild Bill had to stop outside of the critical care unit. This was going to be the tricky part. Even in a small hospital he knew that this was an extremely restrictive area. He would have to time things just right. As a nurse made her way out, the tall man made his way in. Slowly, he made his way up one side and down the other until finally he came across a familiar figure. Connie looked paler than he had ever seen her and she had been ill quite a bit in the time he had known her.

"Had you not stolen the money and then refused to tell me where it was, things might have turned out differently." Wild Bill laughed at the thought. The minute that she had given his son to someone else, regardless of who it was, the young woman's fate had been sealed. "They say once you are transferred to critical care, you're number is up. I'm afraid I can't take that chance." The tall man made his way to the door, shutting it and the curtains. "It's time to say goodbye, Constance."

Not knowing what the equipment really was for, he decided that the best way to take care of her was to suffocate her. Of course the alarms would go off and make escape impossible. He stood there for several moments reconsidering exactly what his options were. That was when he realized there was one way that he could take her out and it would be blamed on one of the nurses. Even in her unconscious state, they were giving her high doses of morphine, the pain of her internal organs failing the reason she had never regained consciousness.

It was locked but that posed little in the way of a problem for the lifetime criminal. Just like the lock on the uniform door, it was easily picked. "We could have been something together if only you could have stayed clean." A wicked grin was upon his face. "That's not necessarily true either. After all, I used you for what I wanted. Still, if you had just kept my son and not given him away like some second hand piece of clothing you give to Goodwill…"

Wild Bill trailed off. He was making himself angry. Making himself angry was only going to distract him and make his current project take longer than necessary. Without even a final goodbye, he turned the morphine drip to its fullest output. Not looking back, he made his way out of the door making sure that the curtains were still pulled back. It wasn't long before he heard the alarms beginning to echo throughout the hallways.

The panic was the perfect cover for him. Bill slid easily through the doors. The only ones left to detect him would be security. There were cameras, but they were few and far between. The tall man ducked into one of the bathrooms that were closest to the main entrance. He already had hid his change of clothing. Making short work of changing and then shoving the scrubs to the bottom of the garbage, the man walked out of the hospital mostly unnoticed.

Wild Bill walked about four blocks before he got into a black sedan. It had felt good to take the life of a woman that had betrayed him. He just wished that his original plan had worked. For a small town, the police had found where he had stashed the mother of his child easily. How they had known, he was still unsure. The room had been paid for another month. The 'do not disturb' sign had been prominently displayed. It was the only thing giving him a bad feeling in all of this.

Now it was time to check on his blood. He was still not ready to take him. Conrad barely knew what he looked like. He would have to slowly introduce himself into the boy's life. In fact, a wardrobe and a haircut were in order. Possibly there would even be need to shave. The blue eyed man made his way through Middletown. It was to the bed and breakfast that he was headed as that was where his son now spent a majority of his time.

_At least that slut of mine could have left Conrad in better hands. I can't wait to wrap my hands around that blond bitch's neck and see the life drain out of her. You have no one to protect you now._ The last thought made him chuckle softly. _Even if that tall bitch had been around, I would have gotten rid of her too. After all, she's just the mother of my older son. _It had taken years to track down Adam once again. Only because he hadn't remembered where he was when he had had his way with the police woman.

_She was so delicious. It was always a shame that she was a cop and a noble cop at that._ Bill sighed at the thought of possibly having had the woman once again. Now, Samantha Walker was rotting in a grave. All that was around to keep him from both of his sons was a skinny blond nurse, an old retired cop, an old woman and two family men. None of them were going to be able to keep him from taking both of his sons, eventually.

Bill pulled the car into the perfect spot. He once again climbed up to the deer blind. It was Thanksgiving just the previous year that he had sat upon the very spot and had shot into the bed and breakfast. While no marksman, with the scope that it had he could have taken out any of the family members. All he had wanted to do was to distract the cop so that he could take the boys. If the winter storm had not hit preventing him from traveling, things would be different.

The tall man took out his binoculars and watched. Sure enough, there were his two sons. They were playing football. It seemed to be their favorite sport for some reason. Adam of course was at a slight disadvantage as his arm was still in a cast. Luckily he hadn't had to have it in a sling as well. Still, watching Adam have to be so careful of the arm made him angry. That was when their heads turned. Both young boys made a beeline to the bed and breakfast.

A sigh escaped the man as he climbed down from the tree. He knew that being able to spy on his sons without anyone noticing was over for the day. The man made his way back to his car and then back to his hotel room. He showered and shaved his face clean before donning a decent looking pair of faded blue jeans and a short sleeved black T-shirt. After a quick check in the mirror, shuddering at his whisker free face, he was off again.

Just as the barbershop was to close, Bill made his way in. There was the usual small talk as he watched in the mirror as the barber first cut off his long braids. The buzzing of the shaver near his ear caused him to jump. It brought back memories of when he was a child. His father had been military and had wanted each of his sons to have a military cut. That, along with the abuse, were among the reasons that he wore his hair the way he did as well as act the way that he did.

After thanking and paying the barber, Bill decided he would try out his new look at the one place in town that he had spent a marginal amount of time. Usually he drove to another town to either get groceries or meals. In fact, he was staying at a cheap motel only ten miles up the road. As he made his way into the diner, the usual waitress was working. He sat down at the counter smiling his best smile at her.

When she didn't even react to him, other than to ask what he wanted to drink, he knew that what he had just put himself through would be worth it. There was no way that the cops in the town would be able to recognize him now. It left him free to get a job at the clinic where Abby worked. First he would get close to the nurse. Then he would slowly get close to his boys. It was all a matter of being patient. He had waited almost ten years for Adam; he could wait a little longer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Adam was angry. He had been angry ever since he had found out who his mom really was. The boy was confused. Worse, no one would talk to him about it. There was an appointment with some strange lady to talk about his feelings. What could a stranger tell him that his own family refused to tell him? The frustrated boy threw the ball harder than he needed to. Luckily it went sailing over his friend's head. Conrad retrieved the ball and then threw it to his friend.

"Are you all right?" Conrad was the only one that had attempted to talk to him about what was going on. Being a kid himself, he had no idea how you were supposed to react to news like that. The young boy had always thought it was difficult enough not knowing who his father was. That wasn't exactly true. He knew the name of his father. It was just that he hadn't seen his father since he was four years old, at least that he knew of.

The slightly older boy shrugged his shoulders. Talking to Conrad might be a good thing. But what could a kid like himself be able to tell him? The only thing that his friend had told him was that he had never been happier in his life once he had been taken in by Abby and Sam. Aunt Sam. That wasn't who she was anymore to him. The tall detective was his mother. But what did it really matter? It wasn't like he was ever going to get to see her again.

That was when they heard the familiar voice calling. Adam smiled sadly as he thought _well at least she's still my grandma. That hasn't changed._ He sighed heavily as he followed Conrad to the bed and breakfast. As if sensing something, he stopped for a moment and looked at the area he knew that his Uncle Robert used for hunting. A shudder went through his body at the thought of killing innocent animals.

After inspecting the area thoroughly, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to the bed and breakfast that he would call home yet another night. At least he assumed he would as his aunt had not called or texted. Usually by now she would let his grandmother know if she was going to be back to bring the boys home. Home. That was another word that had an odd meaning to him. As far as he knew, technically he was still to stay with his Uncle Jeffery and his Aunt Tina.

The boy was only half listening as Melissa told him to go wash up. Adam knew the routine by now. His mind was with the two people that had been his parents for all his young life. What was he supposed to call them now? Was he going to live with Abby now? After all, it had been like his…mom and the pretty blond had been married. Would that mean that she was to take care of him and Conrad as well? And what would make him in regards to his friend? Would that change?

Adam was going through the motions as he did ever since he had found out the shocking news. For it was quite shocking to find out that who you thought your parents were actually turned out to be your aunt and uncle. That left him feeling so out of place. All he wanted to do was to either punch something or to run. Running was an option, but where to? All he had ever known was Middletown until his visit to the big city when his aunt…mom had gotten hurt.

The boy finished washing his hands like he was supposed to before making his way into the kitchen. Dinner was pork roast with all the trimmings. His stomach was hungry, even grumbling a little, but overall he really didn't feel like eating. For the next twenty minutes, he barely ate any of the amazing tasting food. Instead, he made a mashed potato castle. He then promptly smashed it with his fork. Fitting as that was how he saw his world, being smashed to pieces.

A part of him wondered if he would feel different if Aunt Sam…Mom was still alive. Would having the woman that actually gave birth to him help? She would definitely have answers that no one else could have, a prime one being who his real father was. Adam closed his eyes when he heard his grandmother's voice telling him he needed to eat more. A smart answer was on his lips. However, he thought better of it when he looked up and saw the expression on her face.

"May I please be excused?" Adam had shoved two more bites into his mouth and downed his grape juice before asking. Melissa looked at him, sadness apparent in his eyes. Reluctantly she nodded, giving him her permission which meant Conrad had permission as well. Of course she was worried about how little he was eating the last week, but she figured he was his mother's son and needed his space. "Thank you. I think I'll go to the game room and play some video games, if that's all right."

"Sure." Melissa watched both boys leave the room. Her heart was breaking for her grandsons. First Abby and now Adam were lost souls. Both were hurting by the absence of her daughter as was Conrad. The innkeeper quickly busied herself with the cleanup process. Jarod had taken off after mowing the lawn, not telling her where he had gone. It was just her and the boys. There was tenant, a young woman that had just moved to Middletown having taken a teaching position that was staying until she found something permanent. Still, she had never felt more alone in her life.

That wasn't exactly true. Melissa remembered when her husband had passed away. Sure she had the children, but that was it. No one had been around to help her. Being an only child had hurt during that time. There had been a friend or two, but otherwise no one. In a way, it had been a good thing. She had to focus on getting her young ones through the pain of grieving that she forgot her own pain. It wasn't until they had all moved on that she had finally broke down and truly grieved for her loss.

Maybe that was why she was still struggling with allowing herself to love again. Or was it that she was struggling with the fact that someone could love her? Being intimate with Jarod was one thing. Committing herself to be with him the rest of her life was another. Look what had just happened to Abby. They hadn't the chance to get married and yet it was still as painful. No one gets over that kind of pain. If anyone knew, it was her.

Melissa finished scraping the plates in the garbage before loading up the dishwasher and set it to run. Another nightly ritual began as she thoroughly cleaned the kitchen before turning her attention to the rest of the rooms. It usually took her several hours to clean all three floors of the bed and breakfast. Tonight she was only going to do the main level before calling Jarod to see where he had gotten himself to hoping that he hadn't run into any trouble.

The innkeeper washed her hands and straightened her hair before she went to check on the boys. There was the sound of the television, but it didn't sound like a video game. In fact, it sounded like an old 'Tom & Jerry' cartoon. That was something that she had been attempting to introduce the boys to but they had groaned when she had. For it to be on, it wasn't like them. Her heart was in her throat as soon as she saw the room was empty.

Frantically, Melissa was calling for both boys as she made her way through the bed and breakfast. Her lone tenant wasn't home yet so she was of no help. The innkeeper stopped in her tracks after opening the room the boys slept in. It was apparent that they had hastily packed their clothing leaving a mess behind. Her cell phone was in her hand in an instant. Her first phone call should be to Abby but she had enough on her plate already.

Instead, Melissa made the rounds. She called Jarod thankful when she got a hold of him. He was vague as where he was but said he'd be home in ten minutes. The next two phone calls were to her boys hoping they would join in the search. Lastly, she dialed the number that she was loath to dial. In the back of her mind, she was wondering if Abby's sister was still alive. It was horrid to think about, but that was life. When there was no answer, the panic level began to rise.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had been a couple hours since Abby had passed out. Now the two soulmates were in bed together. In her sleep, the nurse had rolled over and snuggled up to her tall detective like she always had. It seemed that old habits die hard. Sam almost could joke with herself that it was like her. The amount of bullets and the amount of damage, most other people would be dead right now. Perhaps it was the fact that she had more than most to live for.

Sam sighed heavily. In a few minutes she was going to have to begin answering questions, questions that she was still trying to figure out the answers to herself. What had been pushing her to do what she had? Protecting her family, that was a given. But why like that? Without discussing it with Abby? Another deep sigh escaped her causing the sleeping bundle to mumble something in her sleep. Absently, the petite hand began rubbing the detective's stomach.

_Oh Abby. If only you knew how much I missed this. I can't even put into words just how good it feels to hold you. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid that the second you wake up, you'll bolt for the door. That you'll never find it in your heart to forgive me. I know you have the sweetest most forgiving heart, but some things just can't be forgiven._ Sam shuddered at the possibility that her sweet Thumper would not be able to find it in her heart to forgive her.

_I've been lost the past four months without you. Not just because I was out of it half the time because of my physical condition, but because I didn't have the second half of my soul with me._ Abby let out a contented sigh, still deep in sleep. It broke Sam's heart knowing that when she woke up, the nurse would be facing a nightmare. In one regard, it would be a dream come true. In another, the fact that her soulmate betrayed her so badly was beyond a nightmare.

The only other thing that Sam could have done that was worse was to be unfaithful. In a way, she had been. There are many ways to be or to show faithfulness. One of course was to have intimate contact with another person. That had not even entered the detective's mind since she had first seen Abby. Even when a beautiful woman was on television or even right in front of her, she barely noticed although she was human and noticed some. But it wasn't like before she had met the nurse.

Just as bad of a betrayal was breaking trust. Trust broken by not communicating. Trust broken by not confiding everything in your soulmate. Would Abby have agreed to what the detective had in mind? Probably not which was why she had done it the way that she had. Still, she never even gave her nurse the chance to accept it, reject it or come up with another plan herself. Her petite blond was smart enough to do just that.

Sam's already aching head was getting worse. Part of that was the slight weight of her blond lover pressed against her side. Of course not having had this contact in months, she was not about to push her away. The coldness of the emerald eyes was soon coming, she feared. Maybe she wasn't giving Abby enough credit. Maybe the nurse could understand everything once she had explained it all. And maybe Sierra Gregors would give up her vendetta against the detective.

"Sam…" Abby began to thrash her arms and roll from side to side. The pain it was causing both physically and emotionally to the detective was shoved way down deep. All that mattered now was the fact that her soulmate was in pain. Though moving was difficult in her weakened state, Sam managed to roll onto her side and pin the flailing arms to the bed. "Why did you leave me?" The scream seemed to echo throughout the apartment, bringing Emily to the bedroom door.

The detective was sweating profusely now. The physical struggle to calm her soulmate was beginning to be too much. Finally, a pair of bloodshot emerald eyes flashed open. Abby's first reaction was to shove the specter or imaginary image of the woman she loved away. So that's what two powerful arms managed to do as she rolled out of bed. She stood on weak legs as she watched Emily quickly go to the false image in the bed.

It was a lot to take in. The tall nurse was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was going through the routines of checking all the vitals of the ghost. Why would her best friend be doing that if the image before her was false. It couldn't be. There was no way that the figure lying in the bed was the woman that she loved. Sam was dead and gone. Yet hadn't she not that long ago told Melissa that she would know in her heart if her soulmate were actually dead?

Sam was pushing the insistent hands of the tall nurse away. Though she knew she should allow Emily to check on her, the detective had something much more important to take care of. "Abby." The look of disbelief on the petite blond's face was almost painful. But who could blame her? Somehow the raven haired woman managed to get herself into an upright position without passing out from the pain. "Thumper, it's really me."

Emily was watching her best friend carefully. In fact, she appeared to be ready to pass out again. In the blink of an eye, the tall nurse was by her friend's side, steadying her. Abby was managing to walk towards the bed, though without the support of the tall blond she would not have been able to make it. Tentatively the petite blond sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached out and was met halfway by a warm hand.

Figuring that this was an extremely personal moment, Emily slid out the door leaving it slightly ajar just in case she was needed once again. Abby kept her distance from actually physically touching the woman that appeared to be her soulmate. Calling her 'Thumper' had caused her heart to skip a beat. The petite hand traveled to the wrist. Gently, she wrapped her hand around it, intent on feeling the pulse. Though it was not as strong as she would like, it was there.

Bloodshot blue eyes watched in fascination as it seemed her soulmate was doing an examination of her. It wasn't the kind that Emily would have done. Something stirred in her as the touch went from her wrist to her bicep. That's where it paused. Abby was staring for the longest moment as she squeezed the upper arm of the detective. Finally her eyes left where she had been gazing to look into Sam's eyes. "You aren't as strong as you were."

Sam wanted nothing more than to burst out laughing. There were so many levels that she was not as strong as she used to be. Physically was only a small part of them. "I've been in a bed for four months. I had a nurse giving me physical therapy, but I pretended not to be awake. I was waiting until…" The green eyes turned away from her. _You've lost her. She can't even look you in the face. You betrayed her trust and her love._

The detective leaned fully back on the padded headboard. She was sick to her stomach from the thought of all that she had caused. It wasn't just Abby that had been hurt. Her family, especially Adam, had suffered so much because of her. Sam was surprised when she heard the weak voice calling her name. It took every ounce of strength both physically and emotionally to comply. When she did, she was not surprised to see the tears on her lover's cheeks or hear the uneven breathing.

"I'm sorry. I should have…" Her words were cut off as Abby was throwing herself on her body. Sam could not help the rather loud groan that escaped her. A very concerned looking petite nurse quickly pulled back. She was sitting so that they were touching. At the same time, she was maintaining her distance. "I…" It was not going to be easy to tell her story. The petite blond was obviously already extremely fragile. Could she take hearing about the injuries?

"I guess you know I never was called to testify." Once again there felt like there was this huge wall between them. The lone difference was that Abby didn't move away. Her petite body stiffened greatly. But she maintained the physical contact. To Sam it felt like she would die for real if her soulmate were to not be touching her. If only she knew that the nurse was feeling the exact same way. "I decided to end things between me and the families. It was a setup."

Sam snorted at the thought. "It was a setup all right. Remember that FBI agent I told you about? Turns out that he's Jenny Monroe's younger son. He had been groomed to be a cop and then an FBI agent since he was born. He's the one that…" Remembering what happened in that warehouse, so many months ago, was painful. What was even more painful was seeing what it had done to her soulmate and what it was doing to her to hear the story.

Abby's eyes closed wondering what had happened next. For part of her, it was almost too much just to know that Sam was alive. The other part of her needed to know what happened. What could have kept her away for so long when everyone was mourning her loss? The nurse forced herself to relax her body. It wasn't easy. The story was of her lover's near death experience. "I never did like the feds." Their eyes met for a moment.

The ever so slight attempt at humor allowed Sam's pain ridden body to relax just a little. "Good to know seeing how they recruited me a few years back but I refused." Their eyes were now locked in one of the most intense stares that either had experience. "I guess even then something was telling me to prepare for you. I just wish that it had been telling me that a few months ago." Just like that, they were back in the pain ridden past and present.

There were several moments of silence before Sam decided she needed to just get everything out in the open. "Anyways, Peter gave me a bulletproof vest. I had a bad feeling about it. I still blindly went in. I really honestly thought that this was the only way to put a stop to what both Jenny and Elliot were attempting to do to our family. When I saw Max go down…" Abby stopped her with a gentle touch. "Maxine Smith. She had been undercover in Jenny's organization for over a decade."

Abby closed her eyes. Though she wasn't sure what this Max looked like, she could picture an injured woman on the ground. Gunfire was probably raining all around them. Sam was probably in some kind of cover when she had seen her fellow law enforcement woman go down. What would her detective do? There was no question in her mind. While the raven haired woman might have been too friendly with the ladies before she met the nurse, one thing never changed. That was her propensity to protect others and to care for strangers.

As Sam continued the story, the nurse was picturing in her mind everything that happened. Max being vulnerable and death almost a certainty, her raven haired detective doing what she had done ten years ago. That was when her soulmate had put herself in danger and allowed a young woman to be saved from rape and torture only to find herself in the same position. She had been a rookie on the force in Middletown at the time. It really wouldn't have mattered if she had been a rookie or seasoned vet; her actions would have been the same.

Would Abby, Conrad, Adam and the rest of the family entered Sam's mind? Of course they would have. There was no doubt, listening to the tale unfold, that everything she had done was to protect her family. She cringed when she heard how many times that the detective had been shot. The nurse had to swallow several times to keep herself from being ill. She realized she was getting lightheaded. Of course she had only eaten a small bite of breakfast all day.

"I still don't know how long I was out of it before I came to in the hospital." Sam was wondering if she should continue. There really wasn't more to the story. She had told of the severity of her injuries. She had told why she had done everything. "I guess the only thing left to say is that Peter had a change of heart helping me. Of course if it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have been in that position. If I hadn't screwed up I wouldn't be in that position. Then I was told he was going to move me out of the country…"

"What?" Abby moved closer to her soulmate. Temporarily forgotten was how much both were hurting. Though she had no bullet holes to heal, that didn't mean that the nurse was not in physical pain as much as emotional. "You mean he was going to make you disappear? That's insane! As soon as you got better, you would have escaped, I know you." Her head tilted in thought. "Just how is it that you escaped and ended here at Emily's?"

Sam could not help but smile even through the pain. The pain that she was feeling was intense. She knew that neither Emily nor Abby would have anything that could even touch it. So she did the next best thing to try and soothe her wounds. Slowly, afraid of rejection, the detective reached out to take a smaller hand. The movement caused her to move her hand back. Her body was just about worn out for the day.

That was when something she never thought would happen for months, years if not ever happened again. Abby tentatively lay down next to her. It was obvious that the nurse was attempting to be as gentle and considerate of all the wounds that were still healing. Blue eyes closed at the feeling of the body lying next to her. It was more than just warmth from her soulmate's body, it was the feeling that maybe just maybe they could get past all of this.

Not opening her eyes out of fear that she might wake up and find it all a dream, Sam quickly continued. "There was a nurse that took pity on me. She had taken money because her son was sick. Her conscience got the better of her. She helped me escape. What shocked me who was helping her. Sierra is still alive." The body next to hers stiffened. The only other name that could have gotten a worse reaction was Leslie Walker. Gratefully she truly was dead.

"I tried to keep myself from going to you or anyone else." Sam's throat was dry. As if sensing that she needed something to drink, the warmth of the body next to her was gone. Blue eyes blinked as she watched the backside of her nurse leave the room. A fear gripped her and the raven haired woman threw the covers from her. Though she had little to no strength left, she attempted to sit up. She had just gotten her legs swung over the side of the bed when she heard the voice.

There was a fire in the green eyes. But it was a fire that she had seen before. The thought made Sam smile. This was the look that she had received when she had overdone it with her injured leg. "What am I going to do with you?" Abby set the tray that she had collected onto the night stand. Gently she helped the long legs back under the covers. She took the washcloth she had retrieved and put it on her detective's forehead.

"I should have said." Abby sat on the edge of the bed. Internally she was still struggling with wanting nothing more than to kiss Sam soundly. Another part wanted to hit her detective. Yet another part wanted scream at her. It all boiled down to one thing. Why hadn't the raven haired woman felt that she could trust her? Why was it that she had kept the real reason for being in New York City that fateful Saturday a secret? "I heard the crack in your voice and assumed you could use something to drink."

Abby offered the ice water to her soulmate watching as the lips wrapped around the straw. Once she began to suck, something hit her deep in her womanhood. _Well, that hasn't changed. Just watching her walk, talk or breathe used to ignite my libido. Maybe there is hope for us. But first, the truth. All of it._ Once Sam was finished with the water, she handed her soulmate some chicken broth. "Emily already had it heated up. I'm under orders to eat as well. So, sip and finish your tale."

In that moment, Sam realized the difference in Abby. There was now an edge to her. It had been eluding her earlier. Maybe she had not wanted to see it. Maybe she was still hoping that they could just fall into one another's arms like nothing ever happened. The detective always was good at fooling herself. But she never had been before when it came to her nurse. Perhaps because the thought of living without her was too much. Still, she needed to finish the tale. It was the only way that they could begin to heal. Total honesty.

"There isn't much to tell. My body is so weak. Once I managed to get past her, I spent the night in Sierra's SUV. I had been driving to Middletown, though that would put you and the boys in danger." Sam swallowed the broth. It warmed her inside and she instantly felt extremely sleepy. But she had to continue. This was for her Thumper. "Then I got to thinking. If Sierra and Peter know I'm alive, Jenny probably does too. I needed to get to you. Though the mind was willing, the body was weak. So I thought about who I could trust. Emily was the nearest and has the most secured apartment of anyone."

"So you really were thinking of me." Abby's voice sounded so far away. When Sam looked up, she saw the tears streaming down the face she loved above all others. A moment flashed to her. It was from the far past. It was her in that knight outfit. It was similar to what was happening now. Her past life had done something to hurt the sweet young woman that would harm no one. "I mean, everything you did really was for us."

Somehow Sam managed to set the mug down. Gently, she tugged on the petite blond until Abby gave in and allowed the long arms of her detective to engulf her. It truly felt as if she was finally home. These past four months had her wondering in some strange and unknown land. Melissa, the boys and everyone else were just familiar faces she was seeing as she was struggling to find her way to where she belonged. In these strong arms was where she wanted to stay forever.

"Everything I did, I was thinking of you, the boys and mother the entire time." Sam swallowed hard wondering how the rest of her family was going to react. She and Robert had not left things on the best of terms. Would this turn into another incident like the last Thanksgiving? Or would he and Jeffery welcome her with open arms. "I think I was blinded." The muffled sound of crying could be heard once again. "I wanted you and the boys safe so that we could start our lives together. I saw, but I didn't see. I didn't want to see that I was about to be setup."

A heavy sigh escaped the detective. _Hind sight is twenty-twenty, isn't that the old saying? If I'd known then what I know now, I never would have trusted Peter. I never would have been shot. I never would have caused my family, my soulmate such severe emotional trauma._ It was beginning to be too much for the raven haired woman. However, she needed to say just a few more things before she allowed her body the much needed sleep.

"I've had a lot to think about over the past four months." That got a muffled yelp out of Abby. Sam pulled her back just enough to look in pain filled green eyes. "Hey." She gently wiped the tears away. She brushed the back of her left hand against the moisture covered face of her soulmate. The nurse took the hand in her own as she leaned on her opposite arm. Green eyes grew as she realized what it was that had scratched her cheek. "I've never taken it off. One thing I can thank Peter for. He knew what it meant to me. It means I love you. Means I promised myself to you and you to me."

Abby sat up, showing her left hand to the detective. "Mom's been trying to get me to take this off for a month now." Blue eyes met with green. "She said that it would help me let you go." The nurse chuckled. It was almost to the point of hysterical as she was so emotionally and physically exhausted it was all she could do to hold herself up at the moment. "She didn't understand that I couldn't let you go. Ever. You are it for me."

"And you are it for me." Sam pulled her soulmate against her gently as she slid down into a fully horizontal position. "What I was thinking was how this was all going to work out. I mean, I broke your trust. I lied to you. I could use the excuse it was part of the job, but it wasn't fully. I didn't want you to worry. Of course I thought I was invincible." Another sigh. "What I'm trying to say is that I know that it's going to take a while to get back to where we were. All that I ask is that we do this together, slowly. It's not going to be easy. I heard that Adam knows."

It was Abby's time to sigh. "Yeah. Because of my mother. Deep down, I know she didn't mean to let it slip. I guess what pissed me off the most was that it was how she found out. She was digging dirt on both of us, mainly you to use against us in the custody battle. Still, I can't forgive her for what happened. Adam's broken arm. The way he had to find out from an almost stranger. As long as we're together, we'll get through anything." Once again, she was leaning up so that she could look into the soul of her lover. "I am going to need a lot of time. This still feels like a dream. A wonderful dream, but a dream nonetheless. Now, sleep. We'll figure out what to do in the morning."

The two lost themselves in the feeling of holding one another as dreams took over. For the first time since Sam had 'died', the nurse had no nightmares. They were dreams of another time another place. They were of them happy in so many times and so many ways. Abby was just holding onto them for she feared that the minute she woke up, it would be a nightmare and reality would settle in again and she would be all alone once again.

Reality was attempting to make itself known. Abby's cell phone that was in her purse in the living room was constantly vibrating. She had left it on vibrate when she had left the hospital. If she and Sam only knew all that was going on. Connie had been murdered. There was an investigation in the works. Adam and Conrad were both missing. So while two lovers sought the comfort they both desperately needed from one another, the world around them was about to come crashing down.


End file.
